Fractured Flock
by maispecialk
Summary: *POST FANG BEWARE OF SPOILERS!* 3 Years after FANG. The Flock has grown up some, but now something big might mean the end of the world. What could bring Max and Fang back together before 20 years? What's changed and what's still the same? Rated M!
1. Dreaming with a broken heart

**I'm baaack!! LOL. Hey guys! First off, to warn you this is post FANG, so if you haven't read it and don't want it ruined, you might want to peace out now. Second of all there will be no full out Lemons (sorry, no can do. This chapter is as close as it gets), but there is some slight lemony filling. Lastly, I took a test that will determine the rest of my life today, so if you were wondering where I was, it was somewhere with my nose in a book. So, I'm celebrating being done by posting this first chapter/teaser thing from the new story. Yay! I never have owned Maximum Ride, nor will I ever. **

"Fang, it's your turn for watch." I heard Max whisper in my ear. I woke up sleepily rubbing my eyes. I can't remember the last time I slept so well, especially on the run. It felt like I had just fallen asleep a minute ago without even dreaming. When I tried to sit up I realized Max was on top of me, getting closer. I wrapped my arm around her waist and curled my fingers in her hair, rolling her to her side so that we were now facing each other. I felt her slide my shirt up over my head while I slipped my hand up the back of her shirt trailing my fingers up and down her spine. I felt her shiver in response. Our lips crashed together desperately. I groaned in response as she started tugging on the button of my pants. While she did that I tugged at the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over her head, struggling with her jeans immediately after. Our lips met again without clothes standing in the way. I didn't have to ask her if she was sure about this, or if she was ready. Max didn't do things that she wasn't sure about. This was right…and perfect, what we had waited so long for. As I slipped into her my eyes opened. And I realized, this wasn't Max.


	2. The New Flock

**Hey guys! Here's a longer chapter. They won't all be this long but after the last chapter Fang has to explain himself. Oh, and I don't know what JP is going to do but in my story Fang keeps the blog and the e-mail tied to it, but like the one on JP's site, he doesn't give clues as to where they are. Maybe I'll throw in an update or two of that. Who knows? Yes, I'm evil, but not enough to actually own Maximum Ride. **

I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh? First off, you should probably know that I'm 18 now. I'd left the Flock about three years ago. I left Max behind with them. When I tell you that this was the hardest thing that I ever had to do in my life, please remember that your life is nothing compared to mine. No offense, but have you broken out of a lab, fought for your life, and suffered through endless amounts of pain and torture? If so, maybe we should do lunch or something, we might have more in common that you think. Sorry, I know my sarcasm is nothing compared to Max's but without her around I have to make due.

I'd been gone three years and believe me when I tell you that not a single day has passed that I didn't think about her. Or night actually, as evidenced by the way I acted last night. In three years there have only been 23 nights that I haven't dreamt of Max. I meant everything I said in my letter to her. She was the most beautiful amazing girl that I had ever met and I counted each day itching for twenty years to pass just so I could see her again. But at risk of sounding like an optimist I had to make the best of a bad situation. Leaving Max, and the rest of the Flock had been so painful that it took me a month after leaving before I could start on my mission. I knew what I had to do. I had to increase our chances of survival. I had to do that by forming my own Flock. So here I am three years later with my replacement family. They were Xerox copies of the family I had left behind, similar but not exactly the same as the original. Each member of my new Flock reminded me of the old Flock.

I looked over to find Nat, my second in command, now fully clothed. Her golden brown skin shimmered under the moon and her long dark brown hair fell in her face while she slept. She's a little younger than I am by a few months. She is my replacement Max for all intents and purposes, but I knew the truth and I felt guilty as Hell about it. There could never be a replacement Max. Ever. Natalie was the first bird kid that I met in New York City. She was strong, tough, determined and deadly. Remind you of anyone else you know? Yeah, she may not be a replacement but they have their similarities. They have their differences though too. Nat is the most frightening, ruthless fighter that I've ever met. She could never possess the caring, compassionate, maternal instincts that had suited Max for so long.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Nat and Max ever met. As intriguing as the thought is, it scared the Hell out of me to even consider the possibility. If they ever did meet I would need to run for cover that was for sure. It would never happen though. I wouldn't see Max for 20 years and I was sure Nat would eventually get sick of my commitment issues and leave. If she were smart at all she would go ahead and leave, but in the meantime I was thankful for the fighter I had in her. The sex didn't hurt either, to sound like the sexist pig I am.

Itex had tried to make her an assassin out of Nat but she had more potential than they knew. During a special session with one of her training instructors she showed him just how deadly she was. By killing him. She managed to escape and stay free ever since. Nat knows about Max and claims she understands but I'm pretty sure she thinks I'll change my mind. I could never change my mind about Max. Not after three years or twenty.

Nat and I don't talk about what happens between us. She knows it's not a "relationship" and on nights like last night, she's the one who starts it. She knows how I feel but still wants me anyway. Just another something to add to the guilt.

I sat outside of the cave next to Nat watching her sleep and keeping on watch. The younger kids were in the cave behind us, hidden inside in case of an attack.

AJ is 16 and the next oldest after Nat and me. AJ has Asian American ancestry. (Can you have ancestry if you're engineered in a lab? Hmm.) AJ had no real fight experience before he met Nat and I. Nat had started training him, helping him learn how to defend himself. So far he'd adapted well, but we still had to keep a close eye on him during battles.

AJ is a technology expert, better than me or anyone else in my Flock. His power reminded me a little of Nudge's, but more mechanical and less intuitive. AJ's story was complicated. Like Angel and Gazzy his parents had let Itex experiment on him, however it was under the condition that they got to keep him after he was born. Even though he didn't live at the School his parents took him to follow up with the doctors there, and it still hurt. One day AJ had enough of it, so he left and had been on the run ever since. He found me using my blog. He was able to hack into it and find out where I was and has stuck with Nat and me from there on out.

After AJ is Luca. Luca is 15 and reminds me a lot of Nudge. While she didn't talk incessantly she and Nudge had the same interests, fashion, music, gossip, etc. The difference was that Luca was a little more mature. Luca was tall with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes.

She liked learning. A lot. She was easily the smartest teenager that I knew, especially when it came to science. She spends a lot of time on our laptop trying to learn even more than she already knows. One of the really frightening things about Luca is that because she's so smart she understands what the scientists did. She can explain how the scientists did it, and could easily hold a conversation with the likes of Jeb or Brigid Dwyer. While I was glad that SOMEONE understood what the Hell happened to us, Luca just knew a little too much for my comfort. I always kept a close eye on her.

Luca was able to escape Itex by outsmarting one of the scientists experimenting on her. She had studied some weird meditation technique that lowered all of her vital signs so that he thought she was dead. He freaked out and went to go find help and Luca just flew out of the window. That story sounds like a load of bullshit, right? It did to me too until she did it right in front of me. Believe me when I tell you it's freaky stuff.

After she e-mailed me via the blog AJ had activated the webcam on the computer that she was using to spy on her, finding out that she was like us, not a crazy scientist coming for us. After that we went to go get her and she agreed to join us.

Milo is 12 and is as mischievous as Gazzy and Iggy. Put together. Let me tell you, that kid keeps me on my toes. The fact that Milo has telekinesis doesn't help the situation at all. He's a master pick pocket (for obvious reasons, not to mention our main source of income) and loves pranks. It was hard not to like Milo though.

He had messy brown hair and that hung over his hazel eyes and an infectious smile. He's an innocent good hearted kid and I really hoped life on the run didn't rob him of that. So far though he'd been tough but remained cheerful.

Milo had been adopted by one of the doctors that worked at the School. She's taken him and kept him under her observation, but when Milo found out that the doctor wasn't as innocent as she seemed he ran away.

We found Milo by accident really. He had been sitting outside of a cave letting his wings air out while he was trying to figure out what to do after leaving his adoptive "mother". Luca had noticed him as we flew over and we stopped. He had been trying to track down the rest of the "bird kids" that he'd heard about in Hollywood when he was younger. I mentally cursed Angel for exposing the Flock to the public even without Max and I involved. I explained that I used to be one of them but that we were on our own mission, to save the world. Milo just beamed and muttered cool, making himself at home with us.

Finally, there's Ruby. As weird as my relationship with Nat was, my relationship with Ruby was weirder. I couldn't stay with my new Flock on the first night Ruby was with us. Instead I had to fly off on my own and cry. If you tell anyone that, I will hunt you down and beat you. That's a promise. But every time I looked at Ruby I saw Max as an 7 year old. If Max ever had a daughter I was certain that Ruby is what she would look like. She had the same curious brown eyes that Max always had. She had the same light brown hair too. I couldn't help but wonder if she'd get the same blonde highlights from the sun as she got older.

Despite her looks Ruby had a sweeter disposition than Max had ever had, even at her age. Needless to say, because of the resemblance I looked after Ruby like she was my own daughter. Even Nat got annoyed that I was so protective sometimes, but that just proves that Nat will never understand like Max does…did, I guess.

Anyway, Ruby is 7 and has a very useful, but dangerous power. Ruby can make her skin hot, burning anyone to the touch. It's a great defensive tool, but is a curse to Ruby. She was abandoned at an orphanage but when another girl in the orphanage attacked her, that's when Ruby found out about her power. As if the wings weren't weird enough, the other girl sustained third degree burns, making Ruby feel like even more of a freak.

Ruby knew they were trying to transfer her to another orphanage when a man had come to adopt her. He was made aware of Ruby's…differences and affirmed the agency that he could accommodate for them. How? He'd already done it for 6 other bird kids. Jeb took her home and e-mailed me about Ruby, stating that he thought she would be good for "my" Flock. To this day I still don't know how Jeb knew about "my" Flock and I still didn't trust him, but once I met Ruby I couldn't say no. Jeb was right, she did belong with my Flock.

I heard a shuffling behind me as I was looking up for watch. I turned around to see Ruby, rubbing her eyes and yawning. It wasn't even dawn yet.

"You okay chickadee?" I asked, calling her by her favorite nickname. She shook her head a little. "Dreams again?" She nodded, lying down on the dirt beside me, resting her head on my lap. I patted her hair as she started falling to sleep again. I remembered all the times that I had helped tuck Angel in bed and told her goodnight. I wondered what Max's Flock was doing now.


	3. What are they doing now?

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Duh.**

*Max's POV*

It was brighter than when I usually woke up, meaning I must have slept in some. I turned over to find Dylan still next to me. Hopefully the other kids were still asleep. The last thing I needed was to have to explain why Dylan was naked, sleeping in my bed. I sighed, feeling guilt hit me like a baseball bat again as I stared at Dylan's peaceful face.

I had to quit doing this. I had to break it off. Sure, the sex was amazing. He really was created just for me, at least physically. But so much was missing. Dylan had changed over time, adjusting well to life with the Flock. He was nice and considerate, and had stepped up to the role of second in command when…when HE left.

Saying his name, even in my head still hurt sometimes. When Fang left I was a broken, bloody mess. I had done things…horrible things that I still felt guilty for. I had put the Flock through a lot as a result of what happened.

But Dylan kept them all together, and to my surprise, made them happier than before Fang left. He let them have extra dessert. He let Iggy and Gazzy make bombs (as long as they did it outside and a safe distance away from the house). He'd randomly pop into Nudge's room and give her the girly magazines she loved so much, making her squeal. And me? He'd been the glue that put me back together when Fang left. He literally saved my life. But I didn't want to talk about that. As much as Dylan had done for me, he wasn't…Fang. Dylan could never take his place. And as satisfying as the sex was, it was missing something. Love.

I threw on some clothes haphazardly shutting my bedroom door quietly behind me. I peered into Nudge's room seeing her comforter on the floor with half of her body hanging over the edge of the bed. I smiled to myself still amazed that she could sleep like that. I peeked into Gazzy and Iggy's room. They were both still sleeping.

You might notice that someone is missing from this picture. Angel. She left about two weeks after Fang did. I wasn't completely sure where she was, but I had my suspicions that she was with Jeb. As far as I was concerned, she could stay gone. I couldn't blame everything that had happened on Angel, but she definitely didn't earn her namesake. Angel was far from innocent in everything that occurred, and I hoped wherever she was that guilt was eating at her.

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind as I turned the coffeemaker on. "Good Morning gorgeous." Dylan whispered in my ear. I shivered remembering the night before and turned around to meet his bare chest.

"You need a shirt." I said, pointing my finger to his chest.

"Max, they're not kids anymore. I'm pretty sure they know about us…and what we do, even if they don't say anything about it." I hoped the fear didn't show on my face as he said it, but apparently it did.

"We love each other. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. They'll fall in love one day too, and they'll understand." Dylan whispered, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. I hung my head guiltily, unable to even correct him when he said things like that. Sure, I loved Dylan, but I wasn't _in love _with him, as cliché as that sounded.

"Morning love birds. Keep it in your pants. What's for breakfast?" Iggy asked, strolling through the kitchen and opening the fridge.

Dylan shrugged and smirked, the nonverbal equivalent of 'I told you so'. I ignored them, stepping behind Iggy to pull out bacon, eggs, and bagels, shoving them into his hands.

"I'm going to wake up the Nudge and Gazzy. Mom will be here in about an hour. And seriously, go put a shirt on." I whispered to him as I left the room. I still heard Iggy chuckle as I left.


	4. The big bad and strip poker

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Duh.**

***3 days before the last 2 chapters***

"Given the advances made in genetic research we'd like to discuss initiating our findings on a larger…global scale." A bald man sat in an executive's chair across a large Cherry table. The seats around him were occupied as well by fellow scientists, researchers, and environmental activists to discuss the future of the scientific community.

"We'd like to administer our agent to the population of a mid-sized state, and analyze differences in various attributes." He offered with a smile.

"You have got to be kidding me." Valencia Martinez muttered under her breath to Jeb Batchelder. "Val, calm-" But it was too late. Valencia had already raised her hand and been acknowledged by one of the world's most renowned geneticists.

"I'm sorry Dr. Arkin, but I don't believe I'm understanding you correctly. You want to administer the drug to an entire POPULATION? What negative effects have been found with your product? How would it affect surrounding areas and larger ecological systems? " Valencia spoke rapidly, bombarding the scientist with questions. To her surprise, he chuckled slightly.

"I do thank you for your questions, but I'm sure the answers to all of them lie in the report that you were handed upon entry to this Forum." He answered.

"I've read this report. I'm wondering how deformed physical features, such as crooked spines, extra fingers, and thinner legs unable to support their own weight can be interpreted as minor negative effects?" Valencia replied harshly.

"Val, stop." Jeb whispered through clenched teeth, grabbing her knee under the table in response. She only glared at Dr. Arkin. Jeb noticed the crazed glint in his eyes and his right hand twitching in response.

"All of those effects were remedied, as that occurred in the initial launch of the product." Dr. Arkin replied with hostility.

"Dr. Martinez has a point Dr. Arkin. While it does seem that the benefits of this drug are numerous, we would need additional research in a more controlled environment before we could support that type of action." Valencia recognized the man speaking now as a senator, Alvin Robb. Val didn't know why he was here, but at least someone was smart enough to shut this lunatic up.

Dr. Arkin looked like he was ready to object but hesitated to do so. The group disassembled and agreed to meet again tomorrow.

"You always sucked at Poker, Val." Jeb said randomly. She would have been insulted but Valencia knew it was true. She was just trying to figure out what made him say that so randomly. "Do you remember back in college? The strip poker game after midterms?" Jeb asked quietly.

The pair stopped in the hallway near their adjoining rooms at the hotel. Valencia flushed remembering the night a little too vividly, wondering how this could possibly pertain to the meeting they had just returned from.

"You kept scowling, every time you looked at your cards. I knew you had a shitty hand, and you were trying to bluff." Jeb explained. "You just showed your hand again, Val. Arkin is a madman. Everyone knows it, but they don't do anything about it because he's brilliant. No one was going to let him get away with that. At least, not legally."

"You want to just let him contaminate a state's water supply?! Or administer a gas agent to a state and its entire surrounding area?!" Val screamed back. "You know what tampering with genetics does, Jeb! Look at Max!"

"I'm not supporting it! Not at all! But you just made him look like an idiot and a lunatic at the same time! If he's half as crazy as we think he is, you might have just put yourself in danger!" Jeb shot back. He took a deep breath, leaning against the wall of the hotel. "There's a really good chance that Arkin's planning on doing that with or without anyone's approval. I think it's time for the Flock to intervene."

"You were trying to get information. You're TRYING to bring the Flock into this." Valencia shot back.

"You saw him, Val. You said it yourself! What he's trying to do, it could…"

"It could destroy the world." Val whispered. Jeb nodded.

The pair didn't even notice the door open or Angel peek out. "That's exactly what he's going to do."


	5. Ghosts of Bird Kids Past

**I'm posting another chapter. Because I want to. Okay, I'll be honest. Because I want reviews too. I don't own Maximum Ride. Darn. **

*Fang's POV*

"What's for breakfast?" AJ asked with a yawn.

"We're out of supplies. Something of the fast food variety?" Nat asked.  
Milo checked the contents of the last wallet he lifted. "We've got $200 left. I think we can splurge for breakfast." I grabbed the laptop to check my e-mail, while everyone else packed. I opened it up to find an e-mail from an address that I hadn't seen in almost a year.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Nat asked, sitting down beside me, noticing my grimace immediately. This couldn't be good.

"I might have." I muttered back, opening it.

I noticed the subject line: *Heart* Angel. Speak of the devil… no pun intended.

I started reading with Nat staring over my shoulder. I hated it when people did that.

_Hi Fang! _

_Hope you're doing okay. I miss you (and everyone else) tons. Look, I know it's been three years, but something really big is going on. I need you (and the rest of your Flock) to meet us at the house in Colorado. We're going to save the world, Fang. All of us. Together. See you soon! _

_Love, _

_Angel _

I took a deep breath reading the e-mail again. "What the Hell does that mean?" Nat asked.

She knew exactly what it meant. We were going to meet the rest of the Flock. I was going to see Max again. Wasn't I?

No wonder Nat looked like she wanted to kill something.

I debated my options. I could ignore the e-mail. It might not really be from Angel anyway. It could be Jeb. It could be a trap. It could be a lot of things.

But it could be my chance to see Max again.

I was having a moment. I remembered staring at Max when she was thinking through moments like these. It was my head versus my heart. Which one was I going to pick? I thought about everything that happened three years ago, and the reason I left in the first place. I wondered if he was right.

"Change of plans guys. We're going to Colorado."


	6. Guess who's back?

This is short so I'll post 2 today :)

I don't own Max.

*Max's POV*

I saw the black SUV pulling up the drive. That wasn't Mom's car. Maybe she had rented one for the conference. I hoped Ella was with her. I hadn't seen my sister in almost a year. The whole "Saving the World" thing really cut into quality family time. That's when the car parked and all four doors opened. Why were all FOUR doors opening?

"I'm sure it's nothing. Calm down." Dylan whispered in my ear, already seeing my jaw clench. He opened the door and headed to meet my mom. My mom just LOVED Dylan. But he saved her daughter's life, so I guess that gives her reason.

I followed out the door behind him, hearing the other three come down the hall. That's when I saw them. All of them. I was excited to see my mom and Ella. But why were Jeb and Angel there?

The toddler turncoat beamed at me. This is where I can decide to be the bigger person (literally and figuratively) and let go of the past.

But if forgiveness is divine I'm as ungodly as it gets.

"What is she doing here?" Jeb took a bullet for us. Sure, I didn't like him, but he could at least be graced with my presence for that fact.

"Hi Max. I've missed you." She smiled sweetly at me. Once upon a time she may have been my little girl, but now I just saw a traitor.

"Max, I know you're angry but Angel-" I turned my glare to Jeb.

"Don't you start with me either, Jeb. Just because you started the whole Judas movement doesn't mean you needed to give her lessons." I spat.

"Max, why don't we just go inside and talk. We have a lot to discuss and we can catch up before the others get here." I narrowed my eyes.

"What others?"


	7. Stab my back

I don't own Max or Fang. duh.

BTW, the name of this chapter is from an All American Rejects song, Stab My Back. I just thought of it and it stuck. It might be appropriate for Angel. The other song I had for Angel was "Ego" by The Saturdays. I'm probably going to post song suggestions for each character as they come to me, but yeah, there are the first one. I don't own the songs either, BTW.

*Fang's POV*

"Woot! Wendy's for lunch!" AJ was flying out front leading the way.

"Guys, go ahead and land. We'll catch up in a second." I told them.

"Trouble in paradise." I heard Milo whisper with a chuckle to Luca. I decided to ignore them.

"Nat, if you don't want to go I understand. " I was trying to be helpful, but of course she just glared at me.

"What? Not go and miss the AMAZING Maximum Ride! Why wouldn't I want a chance to meet the savior of the world and your one true love?"

Bitter much?

"Sorry. Look, whatever is going on Angel said it wasn't going to take all of us, right? So yeah, I do have to go. Even if I don't want to."

She had a point. I wondered what could be such a big deal that it would take all of us to bring it down. And Angel. She said she missed the others. Did she mean the Flock? Had she left too? I was going to have my answers in just a few hours. We were in Missouri, just outside of Kansas. We'd probably hit Colorado, and the old house right around nightfall.

I thought over the possibilities of what could happen in my mind. My old life was about to crash head first into my new one. And I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one it was going to hurt.

*Max's POV*

My mom, Ella, Jeb and Angel all made their way into the house. Ella went on and on with Nudge about prom and all the extracurricular activities that she was doing for her last year of high school. Angel and Gazzy had hugged when they saw each other and had spent most of their time talking together so far. My mom and Iggy were in the kitchen, plotting a trip to the grocery store so they could fix something for dinner without mold being the main ingredient. And Jeb and I were staring at each other, wondering who was going to cave first while everyone else buzzed around us.

I couldn't take it anymore though. What was Mom talking about, the others? I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized that I had asked the question out loud. "More are coming Max. More hybrids, like you guys." Jeb answered. My mind started racing with questions. There were more of us? We knew there might be, but Jeb was confirming it.

"There are more of us? And they're coming here? Why?" Could we trust them? What were they after? Was Fang…No, he couldn't be with them. He was probably holed up in a cave somewhere living his fantastically emo life, being even more silent and brooding than he was before, now that he didn't have the Flock with him.

"You can trust them, Max. You'll see. But as for why they're coming, I'd really like to discuss that when they get here, so that we don't have to explain everything twice." Dylan looked at me, knowing what I was thinking. His look told me to let it go even though I wanted to grill Jeb like last night's hamburgers.

"So, what have you been up to for the past few years? Found any new backs to stab?" I asked Angel casually when Gazzy got up to get a soda.

"Max, I did that so…" Angel started talking but was interrupted mid sentence. I saw her and Jeb staring at each other having a mental conversation.

"Dammit! Just say it out loud!" I screamed to both of them.

"Later Angel. I don't think now's the right time. " Jeb offered.

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration and threw myself out of the back door. I heard my mom calling behind me, trying to get me to come back, but it was no use. Maximum "Charging off" Ride was back.


	8. Scars

**I don't own Maximum Ride. *Cries***

I flew behind the waterfall that wasn't far from our house and landed in the cave that hid behind it. I hadn't been there on my own for five minutes when I saw Dylan swoop in, trying to save the day. Again.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Whatever they have to say, it better be important. I didn't miss Jeb or Angel and I'm ready for them to be gone again." I didn't care if they had just gotten there. I didn't care that Angel had grown taller, or cut her hair shorter, or started to look like the almost teenage girl that she would be soon. She may have been like a daughter to me at one point, but those days were long gone. Angel was dead to me, for all intents and purposes. Dylan sat down on the rough dirt next to me.

"I can't make them go away." He whispered to me, kissing my neck. I felt a shiver shoot through me. "I can make you forget about them though." The next thing I knew, Dylan was on top of me, kissing me fiercely. I felt his hand slip up my shirt, trailing lightly upwards. He brushed my ribs, trying to make me smile. It wasn't working though. "What's wrong? We're all alone. It's just us, out here. You can be as loud as you want." He hinted mischievously.

I summoned all the willpower I had and pulled myself upright. "Dylan, I can't. Not right now. I have too much on my mind. Let's just go back."

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration but finally pulled himself off of the ground. That's when I saw the devious smirk on his face as he flung me into the waterfall. He followed behind me, laughing as we both got drenched. He didn't realize that his antics weren't helping my mood.

Dylan was apologizing for the third time when he and I came in through the back door.

"What happened to you two?" Mom asked with a chuckle. The whole Flock went silent when everyone except for Iggy noticed my murderous glare. I marched back to my room with Dylan following to go into his. I'd just pulled on a new tank top when I heard a light knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I called, running a brush through my hair quickly to get out all the tangles. My mom peeked her head in.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey."

She came in and closed the door behind her. "How have things been?" She asked, sitting down on my bed. There was no need to tell her what I had done in it the night before. I felt guilty again, reminding myself that I needed to break it off with Dylan.

"Things are okay. We haven't seen Erasers in a couple of days, which has been nice." I answered.

"I'm sorry we had to show up to ruin the peace and quiet." She replied.

"You can ruin the peace and quiet anytime. I just prefer if Jeb and Angel don't come with you when you do it." I said coldly.

"I wish we were here for fun sweetheart. I really do, but there's big stuff going on. Bigger than you can handle on your own." Mom answered, holding my hand. "Let me see."

She turned my hand over, examining the wound she had stitched up almost three years ago. I jerked my hand back reflexively, but Mom knew me too well. She just clung to it tighter.

"It healed up really well. " She commented quietly. I knew she meant it to make me feel better, but it just made me feel worse, thinking about that night.

"Max, I should…" Mom started talking but was interrupted when we heard another knock at the door.

It was Dylan. "We're going to have company in a little bit. Iggy asked for your help in the kitchen, Val." He said. That's right, Dylan and Mom were on a first name basis. How cozy.

That's when I noticed the striped material on the ground from the night before. I looked at Dylan with panic, thankful my mom was looking at him.

"I'll be right there. I need to tell Max something." Mom started, but Dylan cut her off, distracting her, while I shoved his boxers underneath the bed. "I think it was pretty important Val."

"Go ahead Mom. I'll be out there in a couple of minutes." I urged her. She looked at me tentatively, reluctantly agreeing when she saw Dylan walk into my room.

"Five minutes." She warned, reminding me that he and I were not to be in the same room together with the door closed for an extended period of time. I didn't even need that long. As soon as the door closed, I picked the boxers up and shoved them into his hands.

"Be more careful next time." I warned, hoping there wouldn't be a next time.


	9. Birds of a feather tee hee hee

Hey guys! I don't' own Maximum Ride, but you probably knew that already. As for another song suggestion: I suggest "If you can't live without me why aren't you dead yet?" By Mayday Parade. It's a guy's song for a girl, but it's mean and sarcastic and sad so I immediately thought of Max. Just my suggestion though.

***Fang's POV***

We were coming up on the house. We would be there in less than 10 minutes. I stopped behind the rest of the flock. Nat noticed and stopped as well.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nat, whatever she does, don't touch her." I warned.

If Max was still the same person I knew three years ago, I was in for a world of pain when she saw me again.

If I knew Nat like I thought I did, she'd try to hurt Max back for hurting me. I couldn't let that happen. Nat ignored my order and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. You don't know her like I do…did." I amended quickly.

"Thank God for small favors." I heard her mutter.

"Seriously, don't touch her." She wouldn't agree or disagree to my order, but she wouldn't have to. If she tried to hurt Max I'd take her down myself.

***Max's POV***

I noticed the excessive amount of food in the kitchen that Mom and Iggy had fixed. By excessive, keep in mind this is by our standards, so it was double the amount that even WE eat. "Geez guys, overkill much?" I asked.

"It's not overkill. It'll all get eaten." Mom said, hinting yet again that she knew something I didn't. How many people were coming here? Where would I fit them all?

"They're here!" Angel smiled, jumping up and down. Glad she was so happy to have complete strangers around. I heard a light knock at the door, while Angel indicated that I should open it. I undertood when I opened the door what Mom had been trying to tell me. It wouldn't all be complete strangers in the house, because I had a very familiar face staring back at me.

***Fang's POV***

She'd gotten faster over the past few years. I hadn't even seen her fist cock back before it landed into my nose, making a sick cracking sound. I wiped the blood off with my sleeve. Ouch, that was definitely broken. Before I knew it I was on the lawn of the house with Max on top of me, most of the punches now heading for my chest or my stomach.

I saw Nat behind Max, grabbing her hair and throwing her to the side.

"Natalie!" I used her full name hoping she understood how serious I was. The girls both glared at me. Both of them looked absolutely bloodthirsty, but stopped in their tracks.

"He's back." I heard Iggy mutter.

"She hurt you! And you just let her…" Nat trailed off, stating the obvious.

"I deserved every bit of it." And then some.

***Max's POV***

We headed into the dining room while Mom and Iggy finished up in the kitchen.

"Hey."

Hey? He left me. After a freaking wedding. After promising he would never leave me again, he takes off for three years and the best he has to say is Hey?

"Hey?" I mimicked in horror. I felt Dylan's hand on my shoulder. I swatted at his hand. The last thing I wanted right now was to be touched. I wanted to rip Fang apart, into tiny little pieces. And that girl…Oh, she was next. I saw the way she looked at him. It shouldn't bother me, but of course it did.

I stared at her at the other end of the table, her arms crossed over her tiny frame. I silently wondered how many seconds it would take to tackle her to the ground from here. She looked like she was thinking about the same thing.

"Introductions might be a good start." Mom said tentatively from the back of the kitchen.

"I guess I'll start." Fang offered.

"Great idea, fearless leader." I spat back.

Our respective flocks were on each side of the dining table with Fang and me at the head of the table on each end. "This is AJ, Milo, Luca, Ruby and Nat."

I noticed Max scan all the faces, her eyes falling on Ruby last. I cringed when I saw the look on her face. Shock. Horror. Confusion. I guess she noticed the resemblance.

She pulled herself together so fast, I was probably the only one to notice. "Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan, and Nudge."

"I'm Angel. I don't have a Flock yet. " She smiled peeking around the corner. She noticed the confused look on my face, popping into my head to tell me she would explain later.

"Why don't we all sit down and eat and Jeb can explain why we're all here." My mom suggested, bringing the first of four huge bowls of spaghetti to the table. We crammed more chairs around the dining room table, barely able to make room for everyone.

"Thanks for making the trip." Jeb said to Fang's side of the table. Fang just nodded in response. "Val and I just came back from a conference in Michigan. There's something big going on up there. A proposal." Jeb began. "A scientist, Tim Arkin. He used to work with Itex."

"And this is important…Why?" I asked, slurping up a noodle, trying to get to the point.

"Arkin was fired from Itex. His methods were…extreme."Jeb answered.

"There was a scientist bad enough to get fired from Itex?" Nudge asked in disbelief. Jeb nodded.

"He was in Michigan? At this conference?" One of Fang's Flock asked. I remembered the name Luca, and paired it to the blonde hair and green eyes. Jeb nodded again in confirmation.

"There's more. Arkin had developed a new product. It's supposed to increase healing speed, stimulate the brain, increasing intelligence, and bolster strength." Mom explained. "He wants to administer it to an entire state."

That couldn't be good. I imagined what happened if the entire world had been engineered with Avian DNA. Sure, it would have been cool without the possibility of an expiration date. We still had no idea what would happen to us or how long we would live.

"He's going to try and give it to a whole state of people. But something's going to go wrong. It's going to kill people. A lot of people. Maybe even the whole world." Angel concluded, pausing for a second. "Can someone pass the garlic bread?" She asked with a smile.

"Arkin's product had horrible effects on its test subjects. Giving this thing to an entire state would be catastrophic. At best the people exposed to it would be disfigured or deformed. At worst…they'd die. Even worse than that is the possibility to spreading it to other areas." Mom explained.

"How would that happen?" Gazzy asked, cramming three meatballs in his mouth at once.

"Right now the product is in liquid form. It's given intravenously." Jeb supplied.

"By a shot." Mom explained. Jeb nodded.

"He could either contaminate a water source with it calling it an accident, or he could vaporize it, turning it into an airborne gas, which would be virtually undetectable." Luca explained.

How did she know that? I looked at Fang suspiciously. "She's smart. It's kind of a power, I guess." He said quickly, meeting my gaze.

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious he'd brought a traitor with him.

"That would be bad. We have to stop it." Nat commented. I noticed she was sitting next to Fang. Given the space between them I'd say she was more sitting ON Fang, instead of next to him.

"Ooh, you've got a smart one there, Fang. Where'd you find her?" I asked sarcastically.

I noticed Nat, beginning to push up from the table before Fang shot his arm out, pushing her back into her seat.

"If you want to stop him, you have to stop this petty foolishness." Jeb began. I'm sure he wanted us all to hang out in the back yard making s'mores and singing Kumbaya. Not a chance.

Jeb paused for a moment before adding in one last important bit of information. "By the way, Arkin is the one controlling the Erasers."

Okay, so I hadn't seen THAT one coming.


	10. Jello, white tshirts, and poker

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Too bad.**

"Arkin is controlling the Erasers?" I repeated.

"Is she deaf or stupid?" Nat asked smiling sweetly.

It was my turn to stand up from the table.

"I love a good catfight as much as the next guy, but shouldn't we get through this first? It'll give us time to get the Jello and white t-shirts." AJ winked at me.

"If you want all your body parts attached when you leave the dinner table I advise shutting your mouth, AJ." Fang said, casting him a sideways glance. Very leader-y of him. "What do we need to do?"

"You've been getting attacked by Erasers too?" I asked Fang.

"All the time" Ruby answered for him nodding. It still was a little creepy to look at her, especially next to Fang. The eyes, the skin the smile. It was way too familiar for me.

"If you keep getting attacked by Erasers why are you still here? How is this house still standing?" Fang asked incredulously.

"They've never found us here. Don't know why, but they haven't." I answered with a shrug.

"Arkin is a scientist. Where do you think he's getting his information about you from?" Jeb asked with a smirk.

I thought it over for a second. "Other scientists…the CSM!" I exclaimed. Jeb nodded with a full blown smile.

"Poker." I heard my mom mutter at the other end of the table.

"I told you not to show your cards Val."

This whole thing was getting too weird for me.

"Basically all of the scientists in the CSM have been leading Arkin on a wild goose chase to find you guys and giving him bad information. He's probably come to suspect it and found other sources. I'm guessing those other sources are how they find you too Fang. He's controlling the Erasers because he helped engineer the first batch. He was the one who added the aggressive component to the formula. They were originally just supposed to be scouts. " Jeb explained.

"And that's why we have to work together." Iggy pieced it all together. Jeb nodded.

We were out to save the world. Again.


	11. Sleeping arrangements

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Sad, but true. **

That end of the night came and I wondered again where everyone was going to sleep. The nearest hotel was almost an hour from where we lived.

Nudge, Luca and Angel all piled into Nudge's room. Nudge and Luca had so much in common I was wondering how much sleeping would get done. I was sure there would be discussions of Zac Efron and the Jonas Brothers that went on until 3 in the morning. I knew Nudge had missed Angel too. They had been best friends before she turned traitor.

Milo had agreed to sleep in Iggy and Gazzy's room. Gazzy had even given up the bottom bunk and agreed to sleep on the floor in exchange for some good prank ideas. I made a mental note to check the whipped cream in the fridge the next morning to make sure it didn't end up on anyone's face. Ella and my mom took my room. I washed my sheets first in hopes all the guilt from the night before would wash away. Dylan followed me to the washer smirking deviously at me.

"Go to Hell." I muttered, punching him in the shoulder, pushing my way around him only to bump into Fang. He was scowling as he noticed the interaction between Dylan and me. I wondered if he pieced the conversation together.

"Ruby wants to sleep in the same room as me. She has nightmares, especially in new places. Is that cool with you?" He asked.

"That's fine. I understand." I answered.

"Where do you want us?" He asked

"You can stay in my room, Max." Dylan offered.

"No. Jeb and AJ are in there with you." I answered, ignoring his insinuation. Mom would just love that. 'Hey Mom, I'm going to shack up with my other half slash friend with benefits.' Somehow I had a feeling that wouldn't go over well.

"Nat's staying in your room with your Mom and Ella. I think she and Ella get along okay." Fang told me.

I nodded in approval. The further away she was from me the better off we both were.

"The couch folds out. You guys can have that. I'll take the chair in the living room." I offered. I noticed Dylan scowl when he realized I would be sleeping in the same room as Fang. I simply rolled my eyes and pushed my way back into the kitchen.

I was finishing up dishes when Ruby came into the kitchen. "Goodnight Max." She smiled. She seemed like a really sweet girl. She seemed to have softened Fang up some too. I heard him call her chickadee a couple of times, making her smile. He never had a nickname for Angel and even if he did he would never have said it out loud.

"Night Ruby. Sleep tight." I winked at her, making her giggle. I wondered if Nat ever did stuff like that for her. Probably not. She didn't seem the type.

I finished up the dishes putting the last of them in the strainer, when I heard Ruby and Fang whispering in the other room. "Fang, you lied." Ruby said quietly. My ears perked up in interest.

"About what?" He was genuinely confused. I heard the honesty in his voice.

"Max isn't pretty." Ouch. Maybe she wasn't as sweet as I thought. See if I ever wink at her again.

"Yes, she is Ruby." I heard the hurt and a little anger in Fang's voice, making me even more confused. It made me happy that Fang still took up for me and thought I was pretty.

"No, she's not. She's not pretty. She's beautiful." Aw. Wow. I really did like that little girl.

"You're right about that one chickadee. Now go to sleep. We had a long day." Huh. Fang still thought I was beautiful. Not that I cared. But I totally did.

I walked into the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, turning off all the lights on the way and grabbing my iPod from the table. As I was about to turn off the last light I heard Fang whisper from the couch. "Can we talk?"


	12. The talk

**I don't own Maximum Ride. That makes me really sad. **

Fang followed behind me as I opened up the back door, heading for the roof. I flew up and waited on him, his wings brushing mine slightly as he landed. "Sorry." He muttered.

"So, what did I do?" I asked. He looked confused and hurt.

"You didn't do anything." He answered.

"You left me, Fang. You did the one thing that you promised you would never do again. You just up and bolted. I was a wreck. I don't even know for how long! If it hadn't been for Dylan, I don't know what the Flock would have done!" I shouted at him, but his gaze didn't meet my eyes. He was staring at something else.

I felt him yank my wrist. I hid my head a little in shame.

"I'm not the only one who's been breaking promises, Maximum." His voice was stern and cold, exposing the scars on my arm. I had hoped he wouldn't notice.

"It's not what you think. But if you had been around you would know that." I replied coldly. He didn't know how I got those scars. Not that it was any of his business.

"If it's not what I think then tell me what it is." He countered, believing I was lying, which I partially was.

"No. I don't have to explain myself to you. Not anymore Fang. You don't deserve any explanations. It's not like you would care anyway."

He grabbed my wrist tighter. "Of course I care, Max. I never stopped caring. And apparently you're the only person who hasn't noticed that."

I got up to march off, but Fang spoke up, his voice changing.

"Wait. I wanted to talk to you. If nothing else, at least as leaders." Ugh! Why'd he have to do that? How were we supposed to save the world when we couldn't even have a normal conversation?

I flopped back down on the roof. "Fine. Talk."

"When did Angel leave?" He asked.

"2 weeks after you did. A month before this happened." I said, pointing to my wrist. I knew he wanted me to go on, but I wasn't ready to do that yet.

"And how long have you and Dylan been together?" His voice was impassive, not giving anything away. I truly wondered if he ever cared about me at all. When he asked it sounded like he never did.

"It's complicated." And none of you business I wanted to say, but bit my tongue.

"It usually is." I could hear the contemplation in his voice.

"What about the bitch who tried to rip my head off?" I asked, not bothering to hide my spite.

"It's complicated. And her name is Nat."

Natalie. What a girly name. I always hated those kinds of names. I remembered when Jeb was trying to help me find names. He always suggested something like that. Something girly like Isabelle or Jasmine. Gag. I always thought Max fit me perfectly.

"What about the rest of them? What are their stories?" I asked.

He explained their stories to me, explaining that Nat had been an assassin and had killed her instructor to break free from Itex. I think Fang was trying to scare me to keep from messing with her, but I wasn't scared of her. I never would be.

He explained how AJ eventually ran away from his parents after all his visits to The School and how his skills with the computer had helped him get information and find other flock members.

He explained why Luca was so smart and how she had understood what was going on before Jeb and Mom even explained the whole story. He didn't say it out loud, but I had a feeling that Fang didn't trust her, or at the very least was a little suspicious of her.

He warned me that I would need to watch Milo, especially around Iggy and Gazzy. He told me about some of the stunts that he pulled, and even I was a little impressed at how much thought he'd put into his schemes. He was definitely a little trickster.

Then he moved onto Ruby. She had just fallen asleep when he asked to talk to me.

"How did you find her?" I asked, laying back on the roof and stretching my wings.

"Jeb." He answered simply.

"Jeb?"

"He found her, and adopted her from the orphanage. He contacted me and recommended her for my Flock. She's been around ever since. I guess legally, Jeb's her guardian." Fang explained with a shrug.

"How did Jeb know about her? Why did he do that? Why did he send her to you instead of me? How did he find you?" The questions spurted from my mouth like a water hose with a kink in it. I wondered all these things out loud, but Fang only had one of the answers for me.

"He e-mailed me." Fang said.

Uh oh. That was a whole other can of worms.

"So you got…?" All the e-mails that I'd sent after he left. Some were desperate. Some were angry. Almost none of them were nice. But he nodded, staring at the roof with sudden interest.

"Max, I wish I could explain to you why I did what I did. But I can't. I wish I could tell you the reason, but it would only make things worse."

"You left me for three years Fang! I didn't know if you were alive or dead! I didn't know if you were happy or miserable! I had no idea what you were doing for three whole years! And YOU wanted to wait for twenty! If this hadn't come up you would still be flying around with Brazilian Bimbo Barbie and your happy band of bird kids! Tell me how it could be worse, Fang! Tell me what could be worse than that!" I screamed back at him, hovering over him.

To my surprise he stood up too, towering over me. "I wish I could Max. But it's not my place! I did what I had to, and if you want to know why you should be talking to your precious Dylan! He can tell you exactly why I left…if he's man enough!" He shot back.

"He was man enough not to leave me!" I spat.

"You've got it all backwards Max! He wasn't man enough to stay, he was too coward to leave!"

What the Hell did that mean? Fang saw the shocked look on my face and stopped himself. I'd seen more emotion from him in the past ten minutes than I had the entire first fourteen years we knew each other. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, Fang was a changed man.

"I wish I could tell you more. I wish I could explain, and take it all back and pick right back up where we left off. But I can't. Like I said, if you want to know why, you're asking the wrong person. You should ask the person who was in your bed last night." He said bitterly. I heard the back door close slightly. Fang and I were both silent as Ruby flitted up to the roof quietly.

"Are you okay?" She was staring right at Fang, wanting to know if he was alright. The seven year old was trying to protect Fang. For whatever reason, I had a soft spot for that little girl. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

"I'm fine chickadee. I'll be inside in a couple of minutes." He said quietly. She smiled at us and headed back into the house.

Silence filled the air like a toxic gas for a moment before I decided to speak.

"She's so cute, but it's creepy. She looks so much…" I started

"Like you." We said to each other at the same time.


	13. All again for you

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Too bad for me. **

***Fang's POV***

"You're joking, right?" I asked. She was saying Ruby looked like me. I was wondering if we had looked at the same person.

"Her skin color, the shape of her eyes, her smile…It's you, up and down, Fang." She answered. "I actually thought she WAS yours for a second when I first saw her. Or maybe your little sister or something."

I thought it over, not really seeing what she meant but couldn't completely say she was wrong either. I had to think about that some more.

"The first night she was with us…" I struggled, still not being able to say it out loud, but Max leaned closer. She was trying to be helpful and supportive. Even after everything I had done, she was still being there for me.

"What?" She whispered.

"The first night she was there I couldn't stay with them. I looked at her and I saw…you. I saw your eyes, the same color, the same expression. Your hair...Max, I swear to you, the first time I saw her I thought she was you. I thought The School had found a way to make you younger or something." I heard myself laughing and cursed to myself when I realized I sounded nervous, but it was a crazy idea.

"Is that why you act that way with her?" She asked me. I knew what she meant. Is that why I was protective of her, and treated her like she was my own? Duh.

We sat there in silence for a moment and it felt like all the anger and emotion that had been there at the start of the day had vanished. It was like it was three years ago, almost comfortable, but with a little electricity in the air. We just sat there, thinking in silence, knowing there could be a lot more to Ruby's story than we knew.

"It's been a long day. I think I'm just ready for bed." Max said, rubbing her forehead. I nodded.

"Max?" I called out to her, hoping what I said next didn't start another fight.

She looked my way and I was stunned. She was still so beautiful and perfect. I just ached for her. God, that sounds so emo, but it was so true.

"I am sorry I left. I know it doesn't change anything, but I thought about you, every single day I was gone. I didn't want to go and I hope you know that. But if I had to…I'd do it again."

"That's why I can't trust you." She replied, jumping off the roof with her iPod in hand.

Ouch.


	14. Awkward Situation

**I don't own Maximum Ride. **

*Max's POV*

Just like usual I was the first one up. Ruby had been dreaming a couple of times, murmuring in her sleep. Fang had whispered to her, calming her down and after a minute or two she was fine again. That whole situation was weird to me. She had turned Fang into a stranger to me, but it wasn't in a bad way. I saw a side of Fang I hadn't seen in eighteen years, a side that actually cared about her. And after the way he had spoken to me last night, it made me wonder if he actually cared about me too. If he did, too bad. I wasn't getting hurt by him again. Or anyone else for that matter. I should just swear off men, maybe join a convent or something.

As if to know I was thinking about him I heard Dylan quietly behind me.

"I missed you last night." He whispered in my ear. I had to keep my hormones in check. I knew I still needed to break things off with him, no matter what they were. But it was hard to keep that in mind when he was pressed up against me. I refused to give him the satisfaction of closing my eyes and leaning into…

"Morning." Fang called from the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. I noticed a look of annoyance pass over Dylan's face at being interrupted.

Fang may have been gone for three years and I may have been pissed as all Hell at him for leaving, but he just saved me from being alone with Dylan. That was a good thing in my book. Even if it did mean the discomfort of my ex catching me in a compromising position with another guy.

I pulled out three coffee mugs and poured coffee into them. I put extra sugar in Dylan's, and a little sugar in Fang's. I kept mine black. I put the three mugs on the tables in our respective seats and walked to the refrigerator before returning to the table. I placed the French Vanilla creamer in front of Fang. It was his favorite.

"You still…" Fang shut up when he saw the harsh stare I was giving him. Yes, I knew it was his favorite. Yes, I still kept it in the house. Yes, I woke up every morning thinking about doing this. Minus Dylan. I ignored the glare he was giving me at the moment.

Nat yawned walking into the room, still in the workout clothes she had slept in with her hair a complete mess. And she was still pretty. Dammit.

"Morning." She smirked at Fang. She ignored Dylan and me completely. I was shocked when Fang only returned the greeting with a warning look. She rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting at the table. "Cozy." She muttered sarcastically, noting the uncomfortable silence.

I was about to unleash my plans for the day when Fang spoke up. "I think we should train today. All of us, together." He suggested, sipping his coffee.

"You want to put the two Flocks up against each other?" I smirked. That was a fantastic idea. I knew who would win, hands down.

"Just sparring." We'd done it a million times when it was just the six of us, but Fang's voice held a reminder. Don't hurt each other. I made no promises.

For once Nat and I seemed to be on the same page. We were staring each other down with cold smiles on our faces, our expressions mirroring the others.

"Let's do it."

The pairings were pretty obvious, but as leaders we still made it a point to pair them up formally. It made us seem official.

"Nudge, you're with Luca. Ig, you're with AJ. Gazzy and Milo, you two are together. And Angel and Ruby you two are against each other. You guys know the rules. Get to it." I ordered.


	15. Boy Brawl

**I don't own Fang, Dylan, Max or anyone else. **

*Fang's POV*

Of course I was up against Dylan. Sure, we tried to match everyone by age and strength and all, but I would have tried to get him anyway. Iggy and I had fought a million times. And besides, Dylan and I had history. I was surprised he and Max were still speaking, much less acting the way they were this morning. He was keeping something from her, something HUGE. He knew why I left but never told her.

We were facing each other in the back yard. Amazingly there was enough space for all of us to spread out, both on the ground and in the air. Dylan and I stared each other down and circled in on each other. We were both on the ground for right now, but we knew we could go airborne at any minute. I wondered if Dylan still had trouble flying. I would fly up at some point and find out.

Dylan threw the first punch, but I blocked it with ease, swatting his fist away like a fly. He followed it with a front kick with his right leg. I took a step back avoiding contact, but feeling wings brush up against my back lightly. Max. I heard a growling noise behind me and got distracted for a moment, hoping she was alright. I dodged to my left quickly so I could check. Max and Nat both seemed to be doing alright so far, but Dylan was coming for me. Ooh, scary. Not.

I had the space I needed so I ran forward the couple of steps I had in front of me and jumped into the sky, beating my wings. Dylan followed. He wasn't as graceful as me, or the rest of the Flock who had been doing this all of our lives, but he had improved a lot, enough that he could fight.

"You never told her." I hated Dylan for being Max's "other half" and being perfect for her, but I hated him more now. He was keeping a secret from her. And having sex with her. I'm sure there are other reasons I hated him too, but those were the top ones on my list at the moment.

"You left, remember? I didn't need to. Besides someone had to be there for her when you were gone." He grinned with implication. I wanted to charge at him, grab him and beat him with everything I had. But I held out. I waited for him to make a move, since I knew he was trying to provoke me.

Finally, it came. He rushed at me, attempting to tackle me in mid air. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face to my knee. Repeat three times and smile. Ignore the blood stains on your jeans. Dylan wiped the blood from his mouth but smirked. Until I punched him in the face. Man, that felt good. My left fist made his face snap to the side quickly and I followed it up with a kick to his ribs. I heard a snap, so I flew around to his back, kicking him between the wings.

He stopped flapping and started falling to the ground. I rushed down, matching his speed, grabbing the back of his shirt before he slammed into the grass. I set him down lightly, staring at his face caked with dirt and blood, knowing that I had won. When it came to fighting for Max I always would.


	16. Girl Fight!

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do have to say these two fight scenes have probably been the best ones that I've ever written in my opinion. It's an action packed day, so I posted both of them. **

*Max's POV*

I was petrified. Scared for my life. I was about to face a trained assassin!

Yeah, right. I could take this twig size twit in my sleep. And I was going to. We stood, smiling venomously at each other. To my surprise she made the first move. Leave it to Fang to find the only other girl on Earth more impatient than I was. She faked a kick to the right side of my ribs, which I moved my arms to guard. That's when she punched me in the face. It was a little jab, just enough to get blood trickling down my nose. That was the difference between the two of us. When I punched people in the face their whole world was stained red.

Then I noticed the little red droplets on my white tank top. "Dammit, I just washed this." I huffed.

Nat ran a little and tried to jump up in the air to fly away, but I was way too quick for her. I grabbed her by the belt loop on her way too tiny for my taste denim shorts. I jerked her back slamming her head into the ground with a thud. I saw her eyes roll in the back of her head for a moment.

"I don't think so. Not yet." I was nowhere near done with her. I kicked her in her ribs to keep her awake. It was painful enough to keep her from giving up and passing out. Hopefully it was enough to bring her back to life and put her in the fight. This was wayyy too easy. I went to repeat the action when she grabbed my ankle, tripping me. I landed on my wing awkwardly. Nat scrambled to get on top of me, but again I was too quick. I pulled myself up and backed up quickly. I felt a brush of wings behind me that made me twinge with electricity. I knew it was Fang. I only tingled like that when I touched him. Go ahead and laugh it up perverts, but it was true. I heard Nat growl on the ground as she flung herself at me.

I darted to my right, sending her crashing to her knees, landing where I would have been. I flapped my wings nervously, seeing if I could gain altitude. Maybe, a little, nothing too high. I flapped harder, trying to get airborne but little miss bitch wasn't having that. She grabbed my ankle and flung me to the ground again. She landed on top of me with her elbow colliding into my face. That's when the gushy red curtain of blood showed up, now making my top pink instead of white. That's more like it.

I raised my knee, meeting her tiny stomach. I saw her heaving in response, trying not to throw up. I thrust my palm upward into her chin, knocking her head back. I saw scrapes, cuts and bruises, already marking her pretty face. Good. I knocked her legs out from under her, sending her to her back again. My hands curled into her hair as I started banging it into the ground repeatedly. She had her feet against my shoulders, trying to knock me down or roll me over into a different position. My right hand held onto her hair, while my left arm curled under her legs and my left hand held her hair. I had her pinned in a very uncomfortable situation, with her knees up to her chin. Breathing would be difficult in another 45 seconds or so. Sucks for her.

"Say Altoids!" I ordered.

"What?!"

"I hate the expression say Uncle, so say Altoids instead!" I ordered quickly, explaining my phrase.

She started trying to choke out the words when I heard two voices behind me.

"That is so hot." I heard AJ mutter. He quickly described the scene before him to Iggy. He seemed ready to sob that he couldn't see the sight himself.

"All I wanted was a catfight."Ig murmured sadly.

I let go of Nat while she tried to catch her breath. I shot a death glare at the two hormonal teenage boys and walked past them to find Fang and Dylan, even slightly intrigued. Nice to know I still had it.


	17. You're not me

**I don't own Maximum Ride. So sad.**

*Fang's POV*

Twelve sweaty stinky bird kids and only two bathrooms is a really bad equation. As leaders, Max and I agreed to take our showers last, convincing the youngest kids to take showers first so they could be clean for lunch.

"Dammit! Son of a bitch!!! Ugh!!!" I was walking outside of Max's room but that wasn't her voice.

Nat.

I knocked on the door quietly.

"What?!" She yelled. I opened the door not bothering to tell her it was me.

"Hey."

Nat's fist was sunk into her pillow and I saw a few loose feathers floating in the air. She looked murderous, which in Nat's case may be literal.

"What do you want?" At least if she was going to take someone out it was me. She could try anyway.

That was another similarity between Nat and Max. Their tempers. Both were Hell to put up with.

"She's on our side. Don't beat yourself up over it." I offered, trying to make her feel better.

"I don't have to! She already did it for me!" She screamed, pointing at her face. Losing isn't something that happens to Nat often and she hated it when she did. She hated me for a month after the first time we sparred, completely unable to accept the fact that she lost.

"I swear to God, Fang! If I have to see Ruby wink or giggle at her one more time! If I see you making those stupid goo goo eyes at her again today, I am going to fucking lose it!" She screamed.

I slammed the door shut behind me. She realized my hostility was about to match hers and cringed a little in response.

"Look. I know you're upset. Sorry. Deal. In the mean time we're in a house with a bunch of kids, so watch your language and set a good example." I said simply, opening the door and heading out.

In other words, act like you deserve to be my second in command and don't give Max something else to give you Hell about.

I heard Nat huff one last time and slam the pillow against the headboard as I walked down the hall.

I almost bumped into Max as I headed back into the kitchen. She was heading for her room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I offered.

"You're not me."

***Max's POV***

I brushed past Fang and walked up to my own bedroom door and knocked.

"Go away!" Nat screamed from the other side of my door.

"It's my room and I'm coming in!" I shouted before flinging the door open.

Nat was sitting on my bed with her face buried in her pillow. I saw a couple of feathers floating, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Can you excuse me for a second, please?" I requested, as nicely as I possibly could.

"No."

Of course, because one minute alone in my own room was too much to ask. This was MY life we were talking about.

"Let me try this again. Can you leave me alone in my own room for a moment? Please? Or do you want me to kick your ass out in the hall?" I spat.

Her eyes narrowed, but she walked out slamming the door behind her. I put up my mental blocks the best that I could so Angel didn't know what I was doing. I grabbed my backpack out of my closet and opened the secret pocket taking what I needed out of it, slipping it into my pocket. I had to get out of there quick so no one would notice, especially Mom.

I opened my bedroom door to find Nat standing in the hallway. "Thanks."

I walked into the kitchen where Dylan was finishing up lunch. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I felt my stomach growling but ignored it. I felt Fang's stare on me but ignored that too.

"Want to go for a fly?" I offered Dylan quietly.

He looked completely surprised but nodded enthusiastically. I hoped this plan didn't blow up in my face like Gazzy and Iggy's last experiment.


	18. Epic fail

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Dylan and I flew behind the waterfall and landed in the cave. I sat leaning against the wall, thinking of how I was going to do this. My conversation with Fang kept playing through my head a million times over. Dylan knew why Fang left but hadn't told me. I needed to ask my "precious Dylan" according to Fang. He hadn't bothered to hide the bitterness in his voice when he said it. I knew it should hurt, but it felt good. It reminded me that he did care.

I felt Dylan wipe some dried blood from my face. "Are you okay?" He asked delicately.

I nodded with a slight smile. "I'm fine. Yesterday was just a rough day and the fight today took a lot out of me. But I'll be okay." I had to hand it to him. Dylan was good. I had to remind myself that this was a mission and that I was after something.

I may not be in love with him, but Dylan had a way of making me forget what was going on in the world and just make me want to melt into him.

But I'm not butter. I'm Maximum Ride. No melting. Just maybe pretend melting, but hopefully it didn't come to that. I shook my head, making myself get back in the game.

"You and Fang seemed on better terms this morning." Dylan remarked, his jaw clenched. I wondered if he was worried that Fang had told me his little secret, whatever it might be, or if he was worried I would go back to him.

I did something then I thought I would never have to do in my life. I flirted.

"Are you worried?" I asked with a smile. Hopefully it was mischievous and sexy. It was probably nervous and goofy.

"Should I be?" He whispered quietly.

I flung my leg over his so that I was straddling him. He was shocked, but didn't protest.

"You stayed with me." I nuzzled into his neck.

"You never lied to me." I whispered into his ear. I peeked at his face, noticing his gaze shift downward.

"You've been completely honest with me. Right?" I asked, kissing his neck and looking at him.

This was his opportunity to 'fess up, but instead of looking grateful, he looked like a deer in headlights.

"Dylan, if you're serious about staying with me I need you to be honest. Are you keeping anything from me?" I whispered, staring into his eyes. He gazed back at me while I awaited his response.

He never said a word, instead he just kissed me. And I let him. I wanted to stop him. He obviously wasn't going to tell me what I wanted to know, but the last two days played over in my mind.

I thought about Fang and how it felt to be close to him again. I pictured him next to me instead of Dylan. A whole trove of feelings that I hadn't felt for three years came rushing back, hot and heavy. I shuddered at the thought with anticipation. Dylan thought it was for him.

He didn't even bother with our shirts, probably too scared to break the kiss. If I had time to gasp for air I would have realized this was completely the wrong person for completely the wrong reason.

This was supposed to be a mission. I was supposed to be getting information. Instead I was getting laid. I felt him reach into my back pocket and pull out the item I had grabbed from my room, tearing the wrapper. I felt guilt hit me harder than any punch that had landed today, but kept going wishing it was him instead.


	19. Back to good

**Late night post!! Why? Because I got a pedicure and the color I picked was called Pearl of Wisdom and it reminded me of the part in Max where she asks Jeb not to impart any pearls of wisdom because she just ate. Random much? Yes. Very. Oh and I don't own Max. **

***Max's POV***

"Go ahead and take a shower. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said, trying to fake a smile again, but I just couldn't do it. Instead I sat on the roof like I had the night before and erupted in tears.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Fang was almost silent behind me, his voice a whisper. I just sobbed harder in response not answering his question. I was surprised that his voice didn't sound angry or judgmental, though I was pretty sure he knew what I just did.

Instead of lecturing me, or telling me how angry or disappointed he was, he just took me in his arms. I hadn't been there for three years but it still felt so right. Tears kept flowing like water from a faucet.

I punched against Fang's chest. "Just tell me!" I demanded, not even recognizing the sound of my own voice. Desperation is a new thing for me.

He gripped me tighter, pulling me to him. "I can't Max. I just can't. If I do, it might be real." I heard a pain so deep in his voice, it sounded strained like he wanted to cry with me but wouldn't.

What would do this to him? What would make him leave and hurt him like this? I had to know and I would find out.

***Fang's POV***

I knew what they had done, but I couldn't stop myself. I stood on the roof invisible as they flew up. She dismissed him quickly and he didn't even notice anything wrong.

Some other half he was.

She sat down and started bawling.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Of course he didn't. He probably never would.

She just kept crying, sobbing. I did something then that I had wanted to do for three years. I held her in my arms. And despite everything that was so completely wrong and disgusting about that moment, nothing could change how right it felt.

She kept going for a couple of minutes until she punched my chest.

"Just tell me!"

I wanted to, but I couldn't. If I said the words out loud, it could really happen and I couldn't stand the thought of that. I'd just gotten her back.

Max could take the news. She'd be strong, tough, and fearless. I would be the wreck.

"I can't Max. I just can't. If I do, it might be real."

She kept crying for another minute while I just sat there, remembering what it was like to hold her. I never wanted to let her go.

She dried her tears quickly, Invincible Max back at her best.

"I need a shower." She muttered.

"Yeah you do." I replied fanning my nose with a smile. She playfully slapped my shoulder as she walked to the edge of the roof.

"Thanks." She whispered quietly before throwing herself off.

I silently made a promise to myself. He was going to tell her. I was going to make him. She had to know the truth. And once she knew I was going to get her back. It was his turn to leave.


	20. Just a little Nudge LOL

**I'm pretty sure this is my first time in Nudge POV. Wish me luck! In my world, she thinks just like she sounds. Anyway, I don't own Max, but you guys knew that already. I don't own Dr. Pepper, Twizzlers, American's Next Top model or M&M's. Longest disclaimer EVER! Oh and Happy Easter!! Can't wait for chocolate bunnies!!!!**

***Nudge's POV***

"Nudge, right?" One of Fang's flock members walked to the couch that I was sitting on with his laptop in hand. I gulped down my handful of M&M's, trying not to choke on them from eating so fast.

"Hey, you're AJ, right? Yeah, I'm Nudge. How did the fight this morning go? I heard you have a power kinda like mine. Aren't you really good with the computer? How big is the hard drive on that thing?" I found myself rambling again without Iggy or Gazzy to shut me up.

Great. Now he's going to think I'm an idiot. Not that I care what he thinks or anything. I mean I kinda care what he thinks, because he hangs out with Fang and I guess he's kinda cute and all, but oh geez, I hope I'm not blushing! CAN IT!

He was laughing at me. He definitely thinks I'm an idiot.

"We just met and you want to know how big my hard drive is?" He was teasing me. Or flirting. I don't know which.

I was definitely blushing. And not saying anything. That had to be a first.

"Anyway, yeah. Our powers are kinda similar, so Jeb suggested that we team up and find out what we can about Arkin. Are you busy?" He flopped down on the couch next to me. I gulped down another handful of M&M's.

"Cool, yeah. Definitely." I nodded.

"Oh in that case I can come back." He offered. He must have thought I meant yeah I was busy.

"No, I mean cool. Let's do it. I mean the computer stuff. Yeah." Oh geez, I said do it. Ah! I sound like an idiot.

He put the computer in my lap and I felt his hand brush my leg a little bit. Not in a pervy hitting on me kind of way, more like a here you go, oops, I got too close kind of way.

"Well, let's see what you can do." He smiled, cracking his knuckles. No pressure.

"You've got the right idea by tracing the IP address from the website. What you need from there is the network name and password so that you can directly access the desktop." AJ explained, leaning over my shoulder, staring at the screen.

"Ugh! This would be so much easier if I had something of his that I could touch, you know? I get glimpses and visions and stuff that helps me figure this stuff out! If I had something of his I could figure out the password and log onto his network directly!" This whole hacking thing could get really frustrating.

"Try changing the command prompt to include his username in the last part of the address." AJ suggested.

"Here, you try it. My eyes are starting to cross. I think I've been staring at that too long. You want a soda?" I put the computer in his lap and headed for the kitchen.

"Dr. Pepper?"

"Sure."

I got up stretching my legs after working for hours. I mean honestly, I could have watched an entire Top Model marathon for as long as we had been working. That reminded me that a new episode was coming on tonight. I wonder if Luca would watch it with me. Ooh, I wonder if we still have Twizzlers.

"I got it!" AJ called.


	21. Checking in with the bad guys

**Hey guys! I am DROWNING in homework so if I mysteriously fall off the face of the Earth you know why. If I do, I hope to be able to update on Friday and over the weekend (I'm going to the beach Yeah!) If not, it will be Monday at the absolute latest. I'm still going to try my best and I promise I to have plenty of drama waiting when I do. In the meantime, I still don't own Maximum Ride, **

*Random Science Guy POV*

My eyes were starting to cross and I was getting a headache. I'd been staring at this stupid data all day. The numbers blurred together and I was so sleep deprived I didn't know sodium from diet soda anymore. I'd been up for 40 hours straight and I knew if I didn't get sleep soon, I'd start hallucinating.

"I've got it!" Jason yelled from the other side of the room. Dr. Arkin made his way over to Jason's station looking at the computer screen in front of him.

"I had to remove the stabilizing agent that was added after the initial phase of the project to be able to convert it to a gas, but I did it!" Jason exclaimed, obviously proud of himself.

What an idiot. That stabilizing agent was the only thing that would let the product be marketable. People were going to start busting out in hives, growing third ears, and extra toes.

"How long will this new formula take to produce?" Dr. Arkin asked.

Was he joking?! We couldn't use the product without the stabilizing agent.

"It should be done in a week. Two at the absolute most!" Jason answered. You would have thought he just won the lottery.

"I need to be in Denver by next Friday. Can you have it done by then?" Arkin asked.

Jason's enthusiasm faded for a moment, but he changed his tune when he saw the look on Arkin's face.

"Of…of course." He stuttered. Great. There's our next project. At least since we had the formula, we could finally get a few hours sleep.

"That's what I like to hear. Now go home for a few hours. I'll see you at six tomorrow morning." Arkin ordered. Jason and I left our stations without bothering to sign out. We'd be back in four hours anyway.


	22. Pairing off

**Okay, so I've been working on homework non stop since 6 and my head is about to explode. Soooo I'm posting another chapter. Besides, the other one was short anyway. I still don't own anything**

***Nudge's POV***

AJ and I had been at it all day. The computer stuff, I mean. We both had computers on our laps and had special glasses on to keep us from getting eye strain. I got the cutest ones I could find. There tortoise shell, and a funky square design…and AJ looks really cute with the wire frames, and I wonder if he thinks I'm cute. Oh yeah, I'm rambling again. Shut it Nudge!

"Ugh! This is useless!" AJ sighed in frustration, slamming his laptop down. He was lucky he didn't break it.

I took off my super cute glasses and put my laptop down beside me. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch, but yanked back really quick. My hand was all sweaty and I was a little nervous.

AJ looked a little pink but finally spoke up. "Where are we going?"

I looked at my watch it was only 7pm and we still had a lot of work to do.

"We're going on a Red Bull run."

***Dylan's POV***

I didn't bother knocking on her door, which was my first mistake. I opened the door to find Nat on Max's bed, spread out reading a book.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She snapped.

"I was looking for Max, but I guess she isn't here." I started to walk out the door, when she called me.

"If you really want to find Max, just find Fang. Wherever he is she'll be right behind him, following like a puppy dog."

"Isn't that where you're supposed to be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Isn't that the point?"

"Max won't be with Fang and if she is I'm sure they're talking about strategy or fighting. Max is with me now. You don't have to worry about her and Fang." I explained.

"You don't have much experience with girls, do you Abercrombie? Just because you're 'with her' doesn't mean you're 'with' her."

What did that mean?

I started to walk out the door again when she spoke up again "Does she ever hold your hand in front of the others? Give you little pecks on the cheek at the dinner table? Better yet, did she ever tell you that she loves you?" I ignored her questions and headed for the door again.

"I don't get those either." She said right before I closed the door.


	23. Fluffy Fax and Family Stuff

**Homework can throw itself off of a cliff. I'm taking a break and posting a chapter. Not like I own the characters in it anyway. I also don't own You Belong to Me. That's Taylor Swift. **

***Max's POV***

AJ was excited that he'd found a way into Arkin's database on his computer, but realized after hacking in that the files were encrypted. He couldn't read anything, and even if he could he needed Luca's help to try and figure out what it meant.

I noticed as the next few days went by the Flock started to mix and blend, getting comfortable with each other, some of them more than others. I noticed Nudge and AJ spent a lot of time together, mostly working but I had caught them flirting a couple of times too. I needed to have a chat with Fang about that. Milo and Gazzy were close to blowing something up every time I had my back turned. If Fang hadn't been there a couple of times to catch them, they would have gotten away with it.

"Have you seen Ruby?" Fang asked me after dinner, a couple of nights later.

"Nope. How about Angel?" I asked. He shook his head no in response.

"Nudge's room?" Fang asked. I nodded, making our way down the hall.

I heard the stereo blasting from outside the door. Fang reached for the handle but I stopped him.

"Wait." I smirked. I turned the knob slightly and Fang slapped his hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing.

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see-ee-ee? You belong with me-ee-ee?"_

Nudge and Luca were singing into hairbrushes while Angel and Ruby were jumping on Nudge's bed and clapping their hands.

Fang's face was red from containing his laughter and his hand was still holding my mouth shut to keep me from laughing.

We shut the door behind us as quietly as we could and made our way into the living room finally allowing ourselves to erupt in laughter.

"It's good to be home." Fang whispered as he lay down on the foldout couch.

***Fang's POV***

Ruby came in a few minutes later yawning and curled up on the fold out bed next to me while Max was strewn across the plush chair comfortably.

"You ready to talk about that yet?" I asked, tracing the delicate scar on her wrist. I was surprised she didn't slap my hand away.

She inhaled deeply and nodded. "It was a couple of months after you had left. Angel had gone too. I was…a basket case for a lack of better words."

I saw her eyes glaze over as she talked about it and I knew it was difficult for her. She was about to admit weakness, and that was something Max was never good at. I moved my hand from her wrist and held hers in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"The Flock didn't trust me. They thought I would do something stupid like to try and find you, or ..." Her voice trailed off. "Or kill myself."

Her voice was quiet, almost a mutter. I felt guilt wash over me. She said it wasn't what I thought it was. Maybe she had a good explanation.

"I was having a really hard night one night, absolutely hysterical. The Flock did the only thing they knew to do and locked me in my room until I calmed down, but it didn't work. I went…berserk I guess."

I looked at her, knowing there was more to the story.

"I broke the window in my room and escaped. I flew off, not even having an idea of where I was going. That's when Erasers found me. I fought them off for the most part, but it didn't do much good. One caught me, and hand cuffed me. I wiggled my way out of the cuffs, but cut my wrist in the process. I didn't know it but apparently I'd nicked an artery or vein or something. I managed to take down the couple that I had left and left them for dead in the woods. After that I just…shut down. It was too much. I had lost a lot of blood and was in the middle of nowhere. I should have freaked out, but I just didn't care. That's when Dylan found me. He'd noticed I was gone and had set out looking for me. I was really low on blood at that point though. He brought me back here and got my Mom. She stayed with me until…until I got back on my feet, I guess. Dylan donated his blood and Mom gave me a transfusion. She said if he hadn't I would have died."

I laid there for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to her. I was angry at Dylan that I had to leave to begin with, but at least he saved Max.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, but looked over to see Max fast asleep in the chair. I grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and threw it over her, knowing it would be cold later that night. Then I couldn't resist. I kissed her forehead and whispered good night.


	24. I can do that!

**A short, but yet important chapter. Fun, fun. I'm slowly digging my way out of my mountain of homework. I still don't own anything, except for a gigantic headache and a tremendous need for sleep. Max, not so much.**

I spent the next few days avoiding Dylan at all possible costs. I even hung out with Nat for a few minutes to avoiding seeing him. The fact that Milo and Gazzy stole one of her bras and filled it with C4 while we talked was a complete coincidence. Even if they did set a tree on fire in the backyard, it was worth it.

"That was awesome!" Milo gave Gazzy five when they headed back into the house. "Wash your hands and remember you have no idea what a bra is, much less where it went. Got it?" I asked threateningly. They nodded and smiled mischievously and I couldn't help but grin.

I told you those kids were devious.

"That's not very nice, Max." I heard Ruby whisper, looking up to me with big Bambi eyes.

Finally! A seven year old with a conscience! I remembered when Angel was her age, brainwashing, mind controlling, and backstabbing.

"It's okay. I don't like her very much either." Ruby whispered to me. I laughed out loud a little remembering why I liked that little girl so much.

I saw Dylan staring at me, about to start walking my way.

"Want to go for a fly?" I asked Ruby with a wink. She nodded happily. We started running quickly and jumped up into the air taking off.

* * *

"Watch this!" Ruby squealed. I watched as she folded in her wings and flipped a couple of times in mid air. She snapped her wings back out quickly and flew back up to my height immediately.

"Not bad! You want to see something cool?" I offered. She nodded happily. "Okay, but you have to wait right here, alright?" She looked a little disappointed but agreed.

That's when I took off in hyper speed. The wind was a little cool tonight but flying this fast always warmed me up a little. Flying was always a rush, but breaking the sound barrier? That was just amazing.

"Pretty cool, right?" I asked Ruby popping back up.

"That's it?" Ruby asked when I got back.

That's it?! I thought 20 miles in under a minute was pretty dang impressive, myself.

"I can do that." She smiled.


	25. Jeb's little secret

**Guess who's back?! Yeah, I missed me too, LOL. The good news is that even though the homework is not completely gone it is WAY less, so I can pick up writing again. I also just got back from the beach today so that was awesome too. Anyway, since life is more or less back to normal, you can expecting my randomness and I will probably post an extra chapter to make up for being gone. I still don't own Max. **

We got back to the house and I saw Dylan waiting for me in the back yard.

"Not now." I said curtly, barging into the house, holding Ruby's hand.

"Where have you guys been? Ruby was supposed to be in bed an hour ago." Fang said.

"We need to talk. Where's Jeb?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer. "Jeb! Get out here!"

He and my mom came rushing into the living room. I heard Dylan slam the door and head to his room.

"She has my power." I said, only slightly freaking out. I was impressed that I sounded so calm.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"Super speed. She has it too. She might even be faster." I explained in a rush.

"Max, are you mad at me?" Ruby looked like she was about to cry.

"What? No! Of course not sweetie. I'm just a little freaked out and I'm trying to figure out what's going on." I explained. She clung to my waist and I patted her hair.

"Ruby, why don't you go put on your pj's?" Mom suggested.

"I don't want to leave Max. Or Fang." Ruby answered stubbornly, reminding me of…this was getting too creepy.

Ruby looked up at me and then over to Fang who gave her a small nod. "It's okay." I smiled, directing her towards my mom. Fang and Jeb exchanged a meaningful look.

"It's true, isn't it?" Fang asked quietly.

I remembered what he told me a few nights before, about the idea of Itex being able to make me younger. Sure, she looked a little like me. And yeah, she had my power. But was Ruby a little clone of me? I didn't think so.

"What do you know, Jeb?" I asked.

"It's half true, Fang."

"What do you mean half true? Either she is or she isn't."

"She's is. But not just Max's. She's yours too. "


	26. Ultimatums

**I don't own Maximum Ride. **

Yep, Ruby was my daughter. Mine and Fang's daughter to be exact. She was created using both of our DNA's. At least, that's the theory.

Jeb explained his side of the story, stating that Ruby had been evacuated by one of his colleagues at The School when all of the recombinant life forms were being terminated. She contacted Jeb and told her where to find Ruby knowing his relation to her.

"Why me?" Fang asked quietly.

"Max was in no condition to meet Ruby. She couldn't take care of anyone. She was barely taking care of herself." Jeb answered like I wasn't even in the room.

"And you're just now bringing all of this up…?" I asked suspiciously. Jeb had plenty of opportunities to tell us all of this.

"I wasn't absolutely positive it was true. Arkin created Ruby, not me. There was a chance that she wasn't either of yours, but looking at her, and given her powers, I would say that it is." He answered.

Well, this is just awkward. Hi honey, you've been gone for three years and you know that little girl with you? Yeah, she's our daughter. But don't worry, we're still broken up.

Stuff like this only happens in MY life people.

"Can you give us a second?" Fang asked. Jeb nodded and walked out quietly.

"What do we do?" I asked, clueless and without a plan. For once.

"Surviving would probably be a good first step." Fang answered smugly, reminding me of the whole 'Save the World' mission.

I groaned in frustration and leaned back in my chair.

"We should tell her. After all of this is over though." In case one of us dies in the process. Fang didn't have to finish his sentence. I knew what he was thinking. I nodded in agreement.

"After that it's up to you. I'll stay here if you want me to. But if I do, Dylan has to go."


	27. Just say no

**Kind of a boring chapter, but with bear with me. I'm working up to stuff here. LOL. I don't own Max. Too bad for me. **

***Fang's POV***

I don't remember what I was dreaming about when I woke up, but when I did I felt weight on top of me. It was a lot of weight, but not uncomfortable. The weight of a person. A small person at that. That's when I felt the hand over my mouth, trying to keep me quiet. My eyes shot open and I saw Nat on top of me with a flirtatious smile. Perfect. Just what I need.

"Come on." She whispered.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked, half asleep. I would like to say that it was an act, but I was really that tired. And then I remembered what I had found out just a few hours ago. Ruby was my daughter. Max was her mom. Maybe not in the usual way, but still.

And Nat wanted me to go with her to go do…well, you know. Not a good idea.

"Fang, everything's fine. We just haven't…talked since we got here." I scoffed inside a little, knowing talking was not what was on her mind AT ALL. I only had one chance and I had to make sure it didn't seem intentional. I jerked my leg under the covers kicking Ruby. Come on chickadee, wake up!

It worked. She shot up, with little sleep specks in her eyes.

"You okay?" I asked, faking innocence. Nat would just think it was another dream.

"I'm okay. Hey Nat. What are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep?" Ruby asked, rubbing her eyes lightly.

"Just saying goodnight. See you tomorrow." She replied acidly, glaring at me and marching back to Max's room.

I was in so much trouble.

*Max's POV*

I was hanging out on the highest branch of the tallest tree I could find. In other words, I was avoiding Dylan. Still.

"Hey." Fang. I didn't need to tell him that I was avoiding him too.

"What's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Ruby wants to go flying and use her powers again, but I can't keep up. She asked if you would go with us." His voice gave away no emotion at all, and I wondered if he even remembered what we had found out the night before.

"Sure. Give me just a second."

"You can't avoid him forever you know." Fang said, facing the house again. I growled and muttered under my breath refusing to admit that he was right. I was Max. I could do anything. Right?


	28. Backfiring plans

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Dang it. But tons of love to DarkWings 159 for pointing out that I have 100 reviews. YAY!!! I know some people don't like where this is going, and to be completely honest, I'm not a big fan right now either. But I'm trying to build up to something, so stick with it. :)**

***Dylan's POV***

I was in so much trouble. Hopefully, anyway. I had been looking for Max when I walked into her room to find Nat, reading a book again. I teased her about the invention of television and movies. She wasn't amused. We finally looked everywhere for Fang, Max, and Ruby, but couldn't find them anywhere. That's when Gazzy and Milo told us that they had all gone flying.

"So, what about this movie thing again?" Nat asked sarcastically.

That's when I realized what she was getting at.

"They fly off, God knows where and just leave us here. I'm getting pretty sick of it myself. Let's leave them here this time. We'll go to a movie, grab some lunch. Whatever. I want them to know what it's like to be left out all the time." Nat suggested.

The more I thought about it though, the more it made sense. I needed to see if Nat was right, if Max really didn't care about me.

If Max wasn't fuming mad by the time I got back from my…date…with Nat, then she was right. Max didn't care. In the mean time we were in line to see some stupid movie about people with blue skin or something.

I really hoped this plan backfired on me.

***Max's POV***

"Ruby! Slow down for a second! I can barely see you!" I shouted, hoping she would hear me. I began hoping even more that she would listen to me. I had slowed down to try and let Fang keep up, but Ruby kept leaving me in the dust.

Fang had finally caught up and was flying next to me. I had lost Ruby's little speck in the sky and sped up trying to get to her again.

We put on the speed, finally catching up to see Ruby, frozen in the air. "What's up Chickadee?" I asked, stealing Fang's nickname for her. He could share.

"Max, what is that?"

I saw what she was pointing at. It was like a huge black cloud, moving right for us. That's when I saw the furry heads and the giant foaming mouths and smelled the stench from miles away. Erasers. The flying kind. Again. Fantastic.

"Ruby, get out of here! Go back to the house and round up the flocks and bring them back here!" Fang ordered quietly. Ruby just hovered, paralyzed in fear. "Go!" I shouted, probably a little too harshly, but there were too many. We'd never be able to take this many on our own, two or three of us. We needed an entire Flock, maybe even two Flocks for this. Ruby finally took off flying. I watched as an Eraser started flying her way and I tense up, waiting to fly to her, but I saw her vanish before he got there. She must have used super speed.

In the meantime Fang and I hunkered down and got ready to fight.


	29. Pardon the interruption

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I don't own Gummy Bears or Mountain Dew either. But I am pretty hungry.**

*Nudge's POV*

"AJ, am I doing this right? I've typed in three times, but it keeps brining me back here and I don't know if I'm supposed to put the period here or over here and I'm scared I'm messing the whole thing up, and…" I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and saw AJ staring at me with a smile.

"Nudge. Shh…" He said quietly, leaning closer to me. OMG was AJ about to kiss me?! He kept leaning closer, and closer, and I closed my eyes for a second and…nothing!

When I opened my eyes I realized he was sitting closer and he was leaning over me to look at my monitor. Oh well.

"You've got it right, you just need to move the period over two spaces and remember, that this is case sensitive." He said, smirking at me.

Oh my gosh. I was blushing. I was blushing. I could feel it. My face was all red, and I was sweating a little 'cuz I was nervous…and oh gosh, I hope the sweat doesn't make my hair get all frizzy. And AJ was staring at me, and he was really close, and…oh heck.

I kissed him. Just a peck on the lips, but I felt his hand touch my cheek and he turned to that he was facing me more. And then I heard the door slam.

We broke apart and looked at the door, but didn't see anything. We stared at each other for a second and then back at the door and shrugged.

"How's it going out here?" Luca asked strolling in. AJ and I blushed, going back to staring at our computers.

"I have the file names, but I can't decrypt the data in them. Take a look if you want. I'm getting a snack. Want anything?" AJ asked, standing up.

"Gummy bears."

"Mountain Dew."

"Chips."

"Oh and chocolate chip cookies."

AJ rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen when Max and Fang barged in.


	30. Putting the pieces together

**I;m posting another chapter 'cuz these are pretty short. I still don't own Max though. **

***Max's POV***

Fang and I had to bail. There were too many Erasers and we had no sign of help. We were both scraped, bruised, bloody, and beaten, but in much better shape than if we had stuck around.

"Where is she?" Fang asked, running inside, when we made it home. His lip was busted and bleeding but he didn't care.

"Who?" Nudge replied confused.

Ruby hadn't made it back. Ruby wasn't here.

"Ruby. Where is she? Do you think they got her?" I asked frantically, staring at Fang hopelessly.

"No."

"Ruby's not here. She didn't come in through the door anyway. The last time I saw here she was with you guys and about to go flying and then AJ and I were working…" Nudge's cheeks turned pink and she instantly shut up which was weird. We checked every room in the house just to make sure we hadn't missed her. By the time we were done I looked at Fang.

"They got her. They must have. I saw them heading for her, but I didn't go to her and now they have her. I just know it. They have ou…they have Ruby."

Is this what being a parent was like? I was all freaked out, even though I had only known Ruby for a few days. It was completely irrational, but I was so attached to her it took massive amounts of self control to not go storming out again looking for her and pummeling every Eraser I found along the way.

"We'll find her, Max. Promise." Fang whispered, trying to comfort me, ignoring everyone else staring at him.

"The Demeter Project." Luca mumbled, as the door opened. Dylan and Nat stood in the doorway. I wondered for just a second where they had been, but didn't care enough to ask.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked immediately, taking in everyone's reactions.

"Max, you're Demeter." Luca mumbled.

"No, I'm Max. And I'm not very happy right now in case you didn't notice." Some genius she was.

"No, Max. You're Demeter. And Ruby's Persephone. Your daughter. And this whole thing is a trap."


	31. Now you see me

**Big love for 1-Ceth for actuall researching Project Demeter and finding out that it is real (not like in this story but somewhere in Indiana or something. It's also some earthquake thingie.) But for this story it's a Greek myth which Luca will explain in a minute. **

**Luca- Yep, I got it all figured out all on my own***

**K- Thanks Luca**

**Luca- Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?**

**K- I don't own Max.**

**Luca- Orrr?? **

**K- I don't own Project Demeter. At least not the real ones. **

**Luca- And???**

**K-I don't own Greek mythology either! Geez, whatya want from me?!**

**Luca- Oohhh**

**K-ARGH! I don't own Adam Lambert or that song either!!!**

**Luca- 'Kay! Thanks!**

Every pair of eyes in the room stared at Luca like she was crazy, an idiot, or both.

"It's a Greek myth, Max. Demeter was the goddess of the Harvest. Hades took her daughter Persephone. Demeter travelled the Earth looking for her trying to get her back, but in the end Zeus had to send another God to retrieve her from the Underworld. Ruby's your daughter. And they took her to set a trap for you. They want you to come after her." Luca explained, staring at the laptop.

"How do you know that?" I asked, not denying the truth. I remembered the first night I had talked to Fang about his Flock and the instinct that he didn't trust her.

"These folders. They're projects, and missions, we just can't read what's inside of them yet. This one, The Demeter project, and then Ruby going missing and you freaking out, even though you don't know her very well, it just made sense. It's true isn't it?" Luca asked hopefully.

I looked at Fang, wondering if he wanted to tell the truth.

"Is it true?" I heard a tiny voice squeak behind me. Ruby!

I looked behind me but I couldn't see her. I knew she was there! I could hear her! But why couldn't I see her?

"Ruby, where are you?" Fang asked calmly.

"Ri…ere." It was like listening to a bad radio station. She was fading in and out. Then I saw the outline for a second before it disappeared quickly.

"Ruby, concentrate." Fang urged her. It hit me then. This was his power…but different. She was blending in.

Finally she did it. She stood in front of all of us with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I tried to tell you I was there, but my voice wouldn't come out and you couldn't see me! I didn't know what to do!" She cried lightly into Fang's shoulder.

"It's like Fang's power, but she can't talk while she's invisible." Luca stated.

"Did you go invisible when the Eraser chased you, chickadee?" I asked sweetly, kneeling to her level. She nodded. I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"We're just glad you're okay." Fang said quietly, looking at me.

I shifted my gaze back to Dylan and Nat, both of them looking furious.

"I guess we should talk." I muttered to Dylan, setting Ruby back down.


	32. Breaking's what the heart is for

**This is for Dark Angel Wings 159. Ask for another chapter and you could very well receive. Not that I own anything in this chapter anyway. **

***Fang's POV***

Nat was sitting on Max's bed while I leaned back against the closed door.

"I didn't know. I just found out last night." I began, but the death glare she gave me shut me up immediately. I obviously shouldn't be saying anything.

Nat closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. "It doesn't even matter."

"Huh?"

"It's just one more thing. Just one more thing between the two of you. I get it! I believe in signs and hints but God, this is just a smack in the face! It's not me, it's her! Always has been, always will be! I get it! So just go! Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Nat…"

"OUT!"

She didn't have to tell me twice.

***Max's POV***

"You haven't talked to me in days." Dylan began. I stayed silent.

"Ruby is your daughter?" He asked nonchalantly. He sounded like he's been taking lessons from Fang and that annoyed the crap out of me.

"You could say that. Arkin made her from mine and Fang's DNA. That's why she has his power. Today was the first time she used it. That's why she had a hard time showing back up. The only difference is that Fang can talk when he's invisible. Ruby is completely silent, even though she can still move." I explained.

"And you didn't tell me?" Dylan asked, finally letting annoyance creep into his voice.

"I didn't tell YOU? First, I just found out last night. Second, from what I understand you have something that YOU need to tell ME. Something that YOU should have told ME three years ago!" I replied coldly narrowing my eyes.

This time it was Dylan's turn to stay silent. I'd had enough.

"I'm done. This is over. Not that I really knew what it was to begin with, but whatever it was I'm through! And you know what? You and Fang and Angel can call keep your precious secrets all to yourselves! I don't care anymore!" I blew up, marching out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

I flew up to the roof, but I found Fang already up there. "Well, I'd say that went well." He muttered with obvious sarcasm.


	33. Not so bad after all

**So, I'm kinda winging it now. Pardon the pun. I think I might have told you that I had all the major pieces written out but that connecting them time wise was kinda hard. Yeah, I'm working on that. There should be two more chapters or so before the big bad pops up. So, I'm writing the little chapters as I go. Pray for no writer's block. Oh and I don't own Max. **

*Fang's POV*

Everyone in the house was tense for the next couple of days. Nudge and AJ were constantly working on decrypting the files from Arkin's computer. When they weren't working they were flirting, which was pissing Max off. Milo, Iggy, and Gazzy were the normal mischievous selves, so things were blowing up all over the place, again pissing Max off. Jeb and Dr. M. were constantly doing research so Max didn't get to see very much of her Mom, again…well, you get the point. Max wasn't happy and when Max wasn't happy there wasn't a bird kid in miles that would be either.

"She seems pretty stressed." Nat commented, actually sounding a little sympathetic.

"The kids get to be a little bit much on her sometimes." I answered, watching as Max tried to pry a bundles of fuses from Milo. I thought back to three years ago right before I left remembering the day the house caught on fire. It was the same day that Dylan told me why I had to leave. That day changed my life, and Max's too, forever.

"Look, sorry I blew up at you the other day. It's just like my life can be a huge cosmic joke sometimes. I met this awesome guy…you, by the way, and no matter what it's just not going to work out between us. Ruby's just another reason why we wouldn't work. Before we had to come back I thought I stood a chance. I thought you would keep your promise and not see her for 20 years and eventually get over her. We got here, and I knew better. Ruby's just one more reason why you guys belong together."

Wow. Nat was a pretty tough girl, and to hear her say all that was kind of surprising. Nonetheless I kept my face blank, showing no emotions.

"But if you screw this up I'm going to be royally pissed at you." She finished narrowing her eyes. I only smirked at her a little.

"Max! Come here!" Nat called. Knowing that Nat wouldn't actually talk to her of her own free will Max sensed another life or death situation.

"What's wrong?"

Nat shoved some of her clothes to her, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, instead of the sweatpants and tank top she currently had one. "Go get dressed." Nat ordered her.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Max fumed, inching towards Nat.

"Please." I asked quietly.

Max looked from Nat to me, and then from me to Nat sensing some sort of weird plan.

"Fine."

"Leave it to you to pick the only girl more stubborn than me." Nat smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You guys have fun. Dylan and I got these little brats." She joked.


	34. Just the three of us

**I'm so excited!!! I get to bring in the next shocker after this!! I'm so excited and can't wait to post it! It'll be sometime tomorrow (The more reviews the earlier it will probably be hint hint!) Anyway, I hated writing this chapter to fill in the space but there is something REALLY important in here and if you figure out what it is...well, I wish I had something cool to give you but I'll probably just mention you in a chapter. Anyway, it's 2:30 am so I'm going to finally go to bed and get some sleep. I don't own Max now and I won't own it in the morning. The end!***

***Max's POV***

I'd had a great night. Fang and I had gone to the next town and gone to Mama Rosa's for pizza. It was the best pizza in a three state radius. I'd checked. He'd ordered two extra larges with pepperoni with extra cheese and mushrooms on one of them for me. After that we'd gotten ice cream and flew out to an old abandoned cabin in the woods. We weren't in the mood for breaking and entering, so we just hung out on the roof and looked at the stars.

Fang scooted behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. I hadn't realized how tense I was.

"What are you doing?" I was trying to sound annoyed, but he kept rubbing out all the little knots in my back and I was getting a lot more comfortable.

"You're turning into Maximum McStressed again and I don't like it." He whispered, being dangerously close to my ear.

"Of course I'm stressed! Nat hates me, Gazzy, Iggy, and Milo will probably blow up the whole house by the time I get back. I broke up with Dylan so he's probably all emo and mopey, , and Nudge and AJ are canoodling. On top of all that we're going to save the world and you guys are just going to up and leave again, breaking my, I mean..Nudge's heart." I babbled.

"I'm not leaving again, Max. I can't. Leaving you once was still one time too many. And Nat and Dylan are watching the kids like hawks so I'm sure they're fine." Fang said, rubbing between my wings.

"Mom and Jeb are leaving again on Thursday. They have a conference in Denver on Friday."

"Can we still stay? The world still needs saving." Fang reminded me with a smirk.

I would never say it out loud, but the thought of Fang leaving again tore me apart. "Yeah, you can stay." Please. Please. Don't leave.

"What happens after we save the world?" Fang asked pulling me back so that I was leaning against his chest. His was stroking the primaries of my wings, making me shiver. It kinda tickled.

"I don't know. That's really up to you and your flock. I don't know what will happen with Nudge and AJ. She seems kinda…attached." My voice was a little bitter. I didn't want Nudge to get hurt like I did.

"Nudge has gotten older. I think she and AJ should decide that on their own." Fang answered.

I nodded silently, grudgingly agreeing with him. That would be hard for me to do, but I would manage. I wanted Nudge to be happy more than anything.

"What are we going to do about Ruby?" I asked, testing the waters. The real question is what would Fang do when we were done with this?

"What do you want to do?" His face and his voice gave me nothing to work off of. I stayed silent thinking of a good answer, but came up with nothing.

I wanted not to get hurt again, more than anything, but refused to say it out loud. I felt Fang studying me before I said a word.

"I want to stay. I think she will too." He said, watching me intently to see my reaction.

"Alright then. We'll stay together. All three of us." I said with resolve, remembering what Fang had said. If he stayed Dylan had to go. But how would we get him out of the picture?


	35. Cracking the code

**Hola! Here's where the fun starts!!! This part is my favorite :) I still don't own Maximum Ride. And dont' be surprised if I post like, 3 or 4 chapters today. I probably will if I get extra good reviews. *Hint hint!***

***Max's POV* **

"I've got it! I finally got it!! For real this time!" AJ jumped up, throwing off his glasses. I ran to the computer and picked it up, examining the material on the screen.

I read the name of the folders. The Demeter Project, Tabula Rasa, The Lucy Project and Project Bronco. Nudge touched the corner of the computer. "Open Project Bronco, Max."

I opened the folder. "Jeb! Luca! Mom!" I called down the hall, summoning our resident geniuses.

The trio came in and huddled around the computer while the rest of us paced around the living room.

"He did it. He found a way to make it into a gas." Luca muttered, scrolling down the screen.

"He did more than that. Remember the side effects mentioned in the report, Val? He removed the chemical that counteracted all the negative physical effects." Jeb explained.

"He's going to release it on a city and see what happens." Luca finished.

"Where? When?" I asked in frustration.

"Project Bronco." Milo said out loud. I gave him a hopeless look, wondering what that had to do anything.

"The football team. The Broncos. Denver." Jeb filled in. Milo nodded his head.

"Friday. At the conference." Mom finished.

"Pack up and move out guys!" I barked, heading for my room to get my pack. Fang's Flock sat looking scared.

"You heard her. Go!" He ordered. I'd never seen Fang in leader mode, but it was kinda hot.

Wait, focus.

"Max, I can't let you go. I need to do this. I need to lead the Flock." Angel said, standing in my way and blocking the doorway.

Great. Angel was turning traitor. Again. Have you ever noticed that my life repeats itself a lot? The guy I love always leaves me. I always get stabbed in the back by people I'm supposed to trust. I must say, it gets old.

"Angel, get out of my way or I swear to everything holy, I will move you. You're not doing this to me again."

"I'm not doing this TO you, Max. I'm doing this FOR you." Angel said quietly.

"I don't have time for riddles, Angel! This is serious!"

"Tell her. Now." Fang ordered, staring Dylan down. Dylan refused to meet his gaze and started heading to his room. Fang slammed him into the wall, his arm pressing against his windpipe threatening to cut off oxygen supply.

"Dylan, tell her! Or I will show her! I don't want her to hate me anymore!" Angel said, almost in tears.

"Dylan, tell me. Or get out of my house." I threatened. Then I noticed the look on his face. It was the most emotion Dylan had ever shown. He looked…distraught. Anxious. Nervous. And most of all, sad.

"Tell her why I left." Fang ordered.

"Max, you can't go to Denver. Not if Fang and I go." Dylan said simply.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do!" I barked back.

"Tell her why! Tell her about the vision!" Angel cried.

Dylan look torn and pained, like he wanted to tell me, but just couldn't.

"I can't. Angel, please. Just show her." Dylan asked quietly.


	36. Why he left

**Hooray for reviews!!! I also want to give a big shout out to 1-Ceth, a faithful reviewer with an awesome story. Check out his story ****Maximum Ride: The Healing of God****. If you read it and review he might update again and that would make me happy. I still don't own Maximum Ride, but these are my theories as for why Angel tried to take over the Flock and why Fang left. What do you guys think? REVIEW and let me know **

In less than a second I felt Angel in my head and I was in a lab. The walls were metal and there was a glass window. On the other side of the window was a room, obviously meant for housing subjects. I was in the room staring out on the other side. Freedom. My Flock. At least parts of it. I saw Luca at the computer typing furiously. I saw Nat outside the door on her knees, not getting up, and hunched down. I saw Nudge on the other side with tears pouring down her face, sobbing. Then I saw Fang and Dylan. Both of them pressed against the glass window, pounding and screaming at me. Dylan was somewhat calm and controlled, but still not happy. "Max! Don't do this! Stop it!" He ordered me. Yeah, like that would work. I heard Fang screaming "No! No! No! NO!NO!" He was screaming and hysterical, pounding at the glass frantically. Then I heard a hissing sound, leading eventually to darkness.

I didn't realize I was on the floor, my knees crumpled under me. "Max, please tell me you're okay." Fang asked fiercely, holding onto my hands. He pulled me back up to my feet and I stared at Angel.

"What the Hell just happened?" I demanded.

"That was my vision, Max. One of them, at least. There have been more. But in every single one Fang and I are always there with you." Dylan said quietly. I looked at Angel waiting for an explanation.

"Max, do you remember when we were in Mexico City for the CSM air show? Do you remember what we talked about?" Angel asked quietly. I saw everyone creep out of the room quietly, leaving just Fang, Dylan, Angel and I. I flushed quickly remembering exactly what she meant.

"You talked about us. And Vermont." I said, not wanting to spell everything out. Angel had tried to convince me not only to be Fang's girlfriend, but to fly off to Vermont and marry him.

I saw a confused look on Fang's face but he didn't interrupt us. Angel just nodded.

"And do you remember for your birthday? The necklaces that I made you?" She asked.

How could I forget the necklaces with the creepy snake's head for a charm? I fought a small shiver and nodded back.

"You and Fang have always loved each other. Sure, everyone else knew it, but I knew it most of all. I've always wanted you two together. You were like parents to me. But then Dylan came along and he had his visions. Max, in Dylan's visions you always died. That's why I tried to take over the Flock. Because as long as you're around Fang AND Dylan what you saw could really happen. I tried to kick you out of the Flock so Fang would leave with you and you wouldn't die. I think he's really your other half, that's why you both got the snake." Angel explained with a smile.

"When we left for Vegas we weren't supposed to return, but then you guys got captured in California, and we came back, putting Max in danger again." Fang said, piecing it all together. Angel nodded in agreement.

"Dylan told me about his vision. He said as long as I was around you were in danger, that you could die. We were both in the visions, but Dylan refused to leave. So I did what I had to in order to keep you safe, Max. That's why I left." He finished.


	37. If I fail

**Yay!! Glad you guys liked the last chapter!! What do you think? Think it could actually happen? I thought about when Fang and Dylan were talking underneath the house and I was like "I wonder if that's what he told him." It was the only thing that I could think of that would make Fang leave. As for Angel, I really hate to think that she's the evil heartless brat that JP made her in the last book. And don't start me on Iggy. That's a whole other topic. I was so pissed at how he acted in FANG. Anyway, I don't own any of this stuff. But review and let me know what ya think. 'Kay Bye. **

I sat down on the couch letting this all sink in.

"You tried to kick me out of the Flock so that I couldn't be around Fang and Dylan, so that the vision wouldn't come true?" I asked Angel. I couldn't believe it. The (then) seven year old was trying to save my life.

"That's why I wanted to take over. I wasn't trying to betray you, Max. I was trying to keep you alive. I knew Fang would go with you. You're both miserable without each other." Angel said sweetly with a smile.

"And you left me so that the vision couldn't happen." I said to Fang.

"I couldn't let you die, Max. I know leaving hurt both of us, but that's nothing to how I would have felt if you died." Fang said simply with resolve.

"And Dylan knew all this time?" I asked, pulling myself off of the couch. Neither Angel nor Fang said anything.

I started to storm off to the kitchen when Fang grabbed my arm.

"Max, I know you're mad. And you have every right to be, but he's scared. He's scared of losing you. He did what he did to protect you, even if it was a bad decision." Angel told me, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Max, let us do this. Stay here."

I stared at Fang like an idiot. He may as well have said 'Yes Max, I know you're supposed to save the world, but why don't you take the day off? Work on your tan a little? Maybe take a nap, or download some music. It's just saving the world. You can do it next time.'

"Fang, this doesn't change anything. I have to go. I have to do this." I answered, not wanting to mock him. I wanted to remind him that it was my destiny, but that just sounded so cheesy. I knew he was doing it because he cared, but this was my mission. I was the one with the voice in my head. And despite any vision that Dylan may have had I knew I stood the best chance of surviving what was to come. If not, it was a simple numbers game. One life for the lives of millions was worth it, even if it meant the pain and suffering of my family and friends. Oh yeah, and my death.

But I had to do this. I had to complete my mission and save the world.

"Please." Fang asked quietly, one more time.

I hung my head guiltily, but I refused to change my mind. I looked at him one more time but shook my head. I could tell his was upset, but this is Fang we're talking about so of course he wouldn't say anything.

"Let's go! Time to move out!" I called grabbing my pack and heading for the door.


	38. The suite life and the big bad wolf

**My last week of classes!!!!!!! Yayyyy!!!!! Anywho, I don't own Max. Never did. Never will. I also do not own Dr. Peppers, Pepsi, 7-Up, Sunkist, Doritos or M&M's or Converses. Hope you guys dig it! *Love!***

**Oh! And I found the perfect AJ!!! I'm posting the link on my profile! I'm going to try and "cast" everyone else too! **

We made it to Denver and met Mom, Jeb, and Ella at the swanky twenty story hotel that the conference was being held in.

"Arkin has an office in Denver, but according to his financial records he doesn't have a residence here, so he must only drop by occasionally." AJ said, looking up at the crystal chandelier above our heads. I preferred dirt caves myself, but Arkin didn't strike me as the sleeping bag and tent kinda guy, and we needed to find him.

Mom and Jeb walked up to us, already dressed up for the welcome reception. "Okay, I managed to get four rooms. They're the last four in the entire hotel. We wouldn't even have managed that but luckily there were cancellations." Mom explained in a hurry.

"Okay, who's where?" I asked grabbing the keys.

"I'm with Luca." Nudge said quickly, grabbing a key. Angel quickly volunteered for that room too.

"I'll take the other one." Iggy replied, snatching a key out of my hand.

"Sweet, I'm in." AJ high fived him. Of course Milo and Gazzy followed.

"Roomies?" I asked Nat, trying to call a truce.

"No, Max! Stay with me!" Ruby whined.

I had to be honest, I'd much rather share room with Fang and Ruby, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to fly with Mom. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Nat, Dylan, Fang, and I. Ruby had clutched onto my leg and refused to let go.

"I'm trusting you…" She warned. Ruby jumped up and down.

"Nice try, Blondie. Maybe next time." Nat smirked, patting me on the back and taking her key. "I got first shower!" She called to Dylan, racing to the elevator.

***Luca's POV***

"Nudge, truth or dare?" I asked, snapping my bubble gum and popping in another mouthful of Nerds.

"Truth."

"Have you kissed AJ? And please remember, there is a mind reader in the room. I will check." I giggled, like I didn't already know the answer. Her face was bright red. I couldn't be sure without a thermometer but I guessed that her temperature went up .72 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Yes." Her voice had gone down to approximately 30 decibels. She was telling the truth.

She hesitated for a second. "Ooh, wait! Please don't tell him I told you! I don't know if he wants anyone to know! Oh and please don't tell Max. She'll kill him. Then she'll come after me and kill me! Oh and she'll take away my pink converses! She knows they're my favorite shoes and I'll never get to see him again, so then I won't have AJ and I'll be stuck wearing crappy shoes!" She squealed.

Angel and I laughed. "Pinky swearing all around! No telling what anyone says!" I offered, sticking out my pinky. All of us agreed.

"I need some more soda. I'm going to hit the vending machines! Anyone need anything?" I asked, grabbing a key to the room.

Finding the vending machine was the easy part. I loaded up with sodas, making sure I had everything. Three Dr. Peppers, two Sunkists, two regular sodas and a 7-up. I then started to fill the M&M and Doritos orders. I piled everything into the bag I had brought with me and started heading back to the room. I may have an IQ of nearly 250 but unless I'm in the air, I have no sense of direction. It's probably a curse from being blonde. Since I'd had to come down three floors to find a good vending machine I started looking for the stairs. "I think I made a right here…" I mumbled, turning a corner only to bump into something thick, and kinda flabby. Height was approximately seventy inches and weighed nearly 200 pounds. And he was ugly. I recognized him from reading his personnel from his own database.

Dr. Timothy Arkin, age 59, and a deadly, ruthless, murdering scientist.


	39. An offer you can refuse

**I posted Flock members to my profile!!! I found what I think everyone would look like except for Milo. I don't' know about acting ability, just doing it so everyone can kinda picture what they look like! I still don't own anything. **

"Just the girl I was looking for!" He exclaimed, grabbing my forearms. I'd dropped my bag on the floor, spilling out all the food and sodas. Good thing nothing was open. Though by the force of gravity I would say that the sodas would be fizzy and probably explode when opened.

"You were looking for me?" I asked.

"Of course I was! Ms. Morris, I've come to make you an offer. May I call you Luca?" He asked politely.

I only glared at him in response. It was the kind of thing Nat would do and it normally scared the crap out of people. And how did he know my last name?!

"Oh well, I should explain. I take it you know who I am?" He asked, grandly, like he was the ninth king of Spain or something. I knew better though. It was Ferdinand the Sixth.

I simply nodded to answer his question.

"You see dear, I know an awful lot about you. I know, just how brilliant you are. Almost as brilliant as me." He smiled.

Given the use of dialect and vocabulary, I'd say IQ would equal approximately 165. Nothing impressive, but I would seem like more of a badass if I didn't say anything.

"Anyhow, I know what it's like to be so smart. You must feel so…outcast, surrounded by all those idiots. Only I know what you're truly capable of, Luca. And I'd like to help you achieve that. I'd like you to work for me. Of course, we'd continue your schooling with the best tutors. Most importantly, you'd be exempt from our pilot run. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine, but we'd wait for the second or third round of trials before you would be given our product just because you're so valuable." He smiled.

I thought it over before I spoke again.

"You want me to come work for you?" I asked in disbelief.

Arkin nodded. "You're a brilliant girl Luca. And I think you can share my vision! The world is in a horrible state right now. We need to change, to adapt, in order to survive. Don't you see that? I'm just trying to make the world a better place, and to make the people in it better! It's evolution! And the next evolution will be at my hands! Isn't that something you want to be a part of? Something you believe in? Tell me, Luca. Do you believe in evolution?" He asked.

"How can I not? I'm staring at it right now." I said confidently.

"Me?"

I nodded. "If there was ever proof that humans came from monkeys, you're definitely it."

He remained calm, ignoring my insult.

"Your answer is no, then?" He asked patiently.

"Not no. Hell no." I answered.

"Such a shame. What a waste." He said, walking away.


	40. Getting caught

**Glee is amazing!!! By the way, in case you don't know. LOL. I don't own Glee or Maximum Ride though. **

*Max's POV*

"Bath time!" I called from the bathroom, waiting for Ruby to come trampling in. Nothing.

"Ruby?"

I walked out of the bathroom to find Fang leaning against the headboard of one of the double beds, watching tv. Ruby was sprawled out on the other bed, drooling lightly.

"Okay, guess not. Tomorrow morning maybe." Fang just smirked at me in response and patted the bed next to him.

I plopped down tired and closed my eyes.

"Ready for bed already? I'll turn this off." He offered.

I nodded and yawned. He turned off the television heading for the couch.

"You can stay here." I said quietly.

"You sure?"

I nodded again and felt him lay back down on the bed, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Tired. Angry at Dylan. Oh yeah, and I might die. Otherwise I'm good." I answered bluntly.

"You're not going to die. I won't let you. Besides, I have to make up for lost time." He said quietly.

I felt his nose touch mine, as kind of a warning. He was going to kiss me. I stopped breathing for a second when I felt his lips touch mine. It'd been three years and I hadn't realized how much I missed it. His hand rested on the small of my back pressing me even closer to him and all of a sudden I was burning, like I needed to strip off three wool sweaters in the middle of the desert. Instead I decided to start with him, pulling on the hem without breaking the kiss. I straddled him and kissed his neck as he pulled his shirt off.

I pulled mine off too, still in a tank top and shorts. I moved back up getting ready to kiss him again when we heard a knock on the door. I threw my feet to the floor just in case Ruby woke up. Luckily she was still sound asleep. How embarrassing would that be?

"I'll get it." I volunteered, hoping he didn't hear my voice shake. But this was Fang so of course he probably did.

I opened the door. Erasers didn't bother with knocking so I figured it was one of the Flock. I opened the door and saw Luca on the other side.

"Hey."

"He's here. Arkin's here!" She spouted quickly.


	41. Who do you trust?

**AH!!! School is kick my butt again but I only have 1 week left!!!! Anyway, I don't own Max. Sorry. Oh and remember how random songs kinda kept coming up for people? I think Fang's would be Hairline Fracture by Rise Against. Awesome song. Have fun. **

***Fang's POV***

"What do you mean he's here?" I asked quickly, running to the door. And why is Max staring…Oh yeah, forgot the shirt.

"I saw him! Three floors down! I went to the vending machines and I was trying to find my way back to the room but I got lost…" She started.

"You got lost?" Max asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I have a really bad sense of direction unless I'm in the air. Anyway, he was there and he told me that he wanted me to work for him and that if I did he wouldn't give me the drug until the second or third round to make sure there weren't any negative side effects and then he started talking about evolution and I called him and ape and he told me I was making a mistake."

Wow. I probably shouldn't let her hang out with Nudge anymore.

"You saw him and you didn't attack him? You just talked to him? And then you told him no and he said you were making a mistake and let you go?" Max asked in disbelief.

Luca just nodded.

Max looked at me and it felt just like three years ago. She wanted to know what I thought, asking my opinion.

"He's not an idiot! He knows bad things are going to happen! That's why he told me he'd wait to use it on me. He told me I was valuable. He's not going to release the gas while he's here. He's going to wait until he's somewhere safe." Luca explained.

I looked at Max and nodded. It made sense. And even though Luca could be too smart for her own good sometimes I didn't have a reason not to trust her.

"Okay, we'll go downstairs and check the hotel desk. Maybe Angel can convince the clerk to tell us what room he's in." I said, grabbing my shirt off the floor.


	42. Meet the parents?

**Okay,so I found out I actually really like writing from Nudge's POV. Who knew?! Anyway, yeah. I don't own Max. **

***Nudge's POV***

Oh my gosh, I am so tired! I mean, I had like 3 Pepsis, 35 Pixy Stix, some Doritos, and a Snickers, but I think the sugar is wearing off, because even though I'm talking really fast I feel really tired. Oops, I'm yawning and AJ's staring at me. Oh, I hope he didn't notice me blushing. And I can't believe he's in my hotel room and it's almost 1am, and even better Max told him he could be here! I can't believe it!

Oh yeah, I should probably explain. Fang, Luca, Max, and Angel all went down to the lobby to talk to the clerk and find out if Arkin had a room here, but in the meantime Max wanted me and AJ to try and find out exactly where his office was. I was just trying to stay awake and not stare at AJ.

"My parents live in Santa Fe."

Wow. Random.

"Cool." Oh my gosh! I can't stop yawning! He's going to think I'm bored and not interested and oh my gosh it's so not true. Ah Nudge, wake up! What else can I say? Cool. I already said that!

"I mean, it's kinda close to here. I thought I might go visit. You know, just say hi and tell them I'm alive and stuff."

Oh, now I get it!

"You should do that! I bet that would make them really happy. I mean you can trust them right? You're not going to get locked up in a cage or anything, right? Because I wouldn't like that. I mean, I'm sure you wouldn't like it either. And I mean I wouldn't like but it's not just because it's you. I mean I wouldn't like it if anyone were locked up in a cage, so I mean I don't want you to be locked up in a cage either…"

"Nudge!" I stopped rambling and looked at him, feeling that my face was kinda red. I always talk a lot when I get nervous. I mean I talk a lot even when I'm not nervous, but I talk even more when I AM nervous, kinda like now. I mean I'm not that nervous or anything…

"I didn't know if you wanted to go with me…and meet them or something. They're really nice people. They didn't really understand the paperwork that they signed with Itex and they needed the money really bad. So no, they wouldn't lock me…or you in a cage. They were sad when I left but they understood. Anyway, I was thinking about heading there after we were done with this whole saving the world thing."

"Um…yeah. I'll think about it." Gulp.


	43. Life's a beach

**I've returned to the land of the homework free and living! Not gonna lie, had a mad case of writer's block too. Anyway this is what I came up and I still don't own Max. Ciao! **

***Max's POV***

It's almost 2am and we've spent the last hour and a half interrogating almost all of the hotel staff trying to find out where Arkin is staying, but so far we had come up as empty as Mom's cookie jar.

"Anything?" Fang asked AJ and Nudge when we took Luca and Angel back to their room.

"Nothing yet, but I think I'm getting close." AJ yawned. Nudge's head was resting on one knee already asleep, while he had the laptop balanced on the other.

"Get some rest. We'll keep going in the morning." Fang answered, heading for the door.

"Fang?" AJ asked, pointing to Nudge, silently asking if he had to move and wake her up. Fang looked at me and I narrowed my eyes. He just looked back at AJ and threw up his hands.

"Don't bring me into this." He muttered, walking back into the hall.

"Whatever. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." I reminded him with a weak smile. How he would actually sleep like that I had no clue, and unfortunately I was too exhausted to care. Fang and I went back to our room and flopped on the bed. We were asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

* * *

I was basking on a warm beach, listening to the waves crash on the sand. The sun was warm, almost hot. "Thirsty?" a deep voice asked, standing above me.

Fang. Shirtless and in black swim trunks, his wings unfurled behind him beautifully, holding some sort of girly pink drink with an umbrella sticking out of it. He sat down next to me after handing me my drink, nuzzling into my neck.

"I missed you." He whispered, beginning to kiss my neck, tickling me. I laughed lightly in response, because I'm Max. I don't giggle.

The next thing I know, things have completely heated up, he's on top of me feeling every single curve on my body and we're getting ready to…you know.

"Fang, wait. We can't. I mean, we have to be careful. I can't get pregnant. I'm not ready to have a kid." I raced, sounding a little like Nudge.

"But we already do Max. We have Ruby. Don't you think it's time for one of our own?" He asked, slyly with a smirk.

I froze without an answer.

"Max?"

I tossed and turned a little.

"Max!"

I shot up in bed, staring at Fang and Ruby.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked sweetly, hugging my waist.

I could only nod silently. She trampled away to go find Nudge and Angel so they could put her hair in pig tails.

"Interesting dream?" Fang laughed.

"Something like that." I croaked in response.

"It didn't seem so bad first." He smirked. I could only wonder what made him say that. Hopefully I just had some kind of stupid smile plastered on my face or something.

"Still wasn't bad at the end, just…nevermind." I flushed.

"You're going to have to tell me about that one day." He replied, curiously.

"Maybe one day."

"I have good news." He offered.

"Dylan threw himself off of a building and forgot to flap?" I wondered hopefully. I was still angry he hadn't told me the truth from the start. Fang just ignored me.

"AJ found the address for Arkin's office. We can leave when you're ready."


	44. For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic

**I don't own Max. **

When I came out of the shower Fang and AJ were on one bed, looking at the laptop. Mom was sitting on the other bed with Ruby waiting for me "Arkin's speaking at 10:30 about Genetics and Evolution. I overheard him last night at the reception. His flight from Denver leaves at 1pm." She said.

I wasted no time. I grabbed Ruby's bag and started packing, throwing all of her things in.

"Max, what are you doing?" Fang asked quietly, walking over to me.

"Packing Ruby's stuff. Mom, you, Jeb, and Ella need to get ready to go. You gotta get out of here before Arkin leaves." I ordered. I grabbed Fang's bag and threw it at him.

"I'm not leaving." He said as stubborn as only Fang can be.

"Yes, you are! You're taking Ruby and the rest of the flock and getting out of here! I'm going to take care of this. Now get going!" I demanded, slamming things into a suitcase quickly. Fang grabbed my wrists and turned me to face him.

"Give us a second, guys." Fang said quietly.

As soon as the door closed I turned on him. "This is why you left in the first place! We split up to increase our chances of survival! This is the same thing! We need two groups and one of them has to go so that even if we don't stop the attack the other flock can take care of each other!"

I really meant to take care of Ruby. Maybe it was simply biology, or maybe just because I liked her so much, but I had to make sure she was okay. There was a really good chance that I might not survive this and she needed someone…at least one of her parents.

"Max, I think you're right. I think splitting up is a good idea, but we need to think this through. I'm not leaving you. We have to find some other way to do this." He answered, rubbing my arms.

After talking it over we decided that Nat and Dylan would take Ruby, Iggy, Gazzy, and AJ and meet Mom, Ella, and Jeb at her house in Arizona. Nudge, Angel, Luca, and Milo would be staying with Fang and me. We were going straight to Arkin's lab when he started speaking. We had to stop the gas from being released.

"Max, it's going to be fine. We're going to stop this and you're going to be okay." Fang said, hugging me, and rubbing down my back. I nodded hoping he was right, but felt a sinking feeling in my stomach that told me it wouldn't be.

* * *

"If anything happens to her…"I began threatening Dylan for the eighth and final time.

"We'll keep her safe." Nat promised again, rolling her eyes at Fang.

"We need to go. Come on." He urged me, holding my hand. I nodded and looked at Ruby one last time.

"You'll be back tomorrow. It's no big deal." She smiled sweetly. If I don't die.

I watched as they all took off and felt Fang beside me in an instant. He must have recognized the uneasy look on my face.

"Half the people in the vision just left, Max. It can't come true. You're not going to die. We're going to save the world and have our happily ever after ending, just like we deserve." He smiled. It was the happiest, and most optimistic that I had ever seen him. I simply nodded, feeling like there was no way it could possibly be that easy. It never was.


	45. Deja Vu

**I'm almost done with this story!!! OMG. Anyway, I don't own Max but I do still have a few chapters of this left. I'll keep you posted. **

*Max's POV*

"Is this the place?" Nudge asked, uncharacteristically quiet. I nodded.

"He owns the whole fourth floor." Fang answered, recalling everything he and AJ had found.

"It's 10am on a Friday, and I'm sure they have security. How are we going to get in?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"I was hoping Nudge might be able to take care of that with some fun computer errors." I offered. Nudge would rewire the fire alarm making it go crazy, but hack into the database so that it wouldn't alert authorities. The people in the building would hear the alarm and evacuate, but the fire department would never show up.

"Luca, what are we looking for here?" Fang asked. He had a really good point. Sure, this thing was a gas, but what would it look like? How would we know when we found it?

"It'll start as a liquid, and will be filtered through a ventilation system into the air." She answered. Fang wasn't lying, that girl was scary smart.

"You're our backup plan, Luca. Try and reroute the gas so that if we fail, it only goes through the building. The other thing is to try and change the formula so that it's safer. We're going to try and keep it from being released at all, but if that doesn't work, the last thing we need is one legged Pete hopping around Denver with twenty toed Susan. Just try and make it as safe as possible, just in case." I added.

"I'll do my best, but it took Arkin weeks to find a way to change it to gas. I don't know if there's anything I can do." She sighed.

"You guys ready to go in?" I asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be."

We went into the building and made our way to the stairwell, where Nudge found the panel for the security system. She pulled out wires and typed in codes for a few minutes, letting her frustration get to her. I heard her whisper something like "If AJ were here we'd be in already…" or something to that effect.

After a couple of minutes we heard the most annoying screeching noise possible and heard people shuffling at a pretty fast pace to get out of the building.

"Over there!" I ordered, charging out of the stairwell. We found a small abandoned office and crammed ourselves in turning off the lights. We'd watch and make sure the coast was clear before shooting up the stairwell for the fourth floor. Eventually the flow of traffic dwindled down to nothing. We saw all of the employees outside in a crowd.

"Let's go. We have to hurry." I rushed, taking stairs two at a time until we got to the fourth floor. I charged through the door, my head swinging to the right and left.

"The lab is to the right and down the hall." Nudge answered, touching the door knob and using her power. Luca raced down the hall, while the rest of us looked around.

That's when I saw it. A metal room with a glass window. Behind the glass was the rest of our flock. Nat was slowly pulling herself off of the ground, rubbing her obviously aching head. Dylan was looking around, examining the room for weaknesses, or a way to get out. Iggy and AJ were both out cold. I saw a bruise on Iggy's cheek and a black eye forming without his knowledge, as he was unconscious. Gazzy was leaning up against a wall, his eyes partially open."Stupid Erasers." I heard him mutter quietly. Next to him was my little girl, Ruby, huddled up and scared, tears trailing down her face. Despite the horrible site in front of me, with my family being captured and injured, something else made my blood run cold. I'd seen this room before. It was the room where I would die.


	46. The death of Maximum Ride

**Hola! I don't own Maximum Ride. Oh well, too bad, so sad...**

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, quickly, gripping my arm. Angel looked at me urgently, waiting to see if I would lie to him. Duh, for this? Of course I would.

"Nothing. Why don't you go help Luca? We'll get them out of here." I answered, thankful that Fang had only been told about Dylan's vision and never seen it for himself. I remembered Fang's hysterical reaction in Dylan's vision and almost broke down in tears, pretty sure it was about to come true.

Fang just nodded in silence heading down the hall. "I love you." I whispered, getting ready to work.

"Nudge, is there any way you can get me in there?" She nodded and started typing on the same keyboard Luca would later be sitting at.

"Almost got it." She murmured, typing furiously.

"Move it!" Luca shouted, shoving Nudge to the side.

"What the…?"

"The gas is wired to this computer. It's the only one that can enable or disable it." Fang explained following behind her. That's when the glass doors flew open.

"I don't get it." I muttered, not understand what was going on. That's when the phone rang. Huh?

The phone on the desk next to the computer rang. The caller i.d. had Arkin's name and number on the display. Why did I have the feeling this was a trap?

I looked at Fang and picked up hesitantly.

"What?" My voice was as cold as steel.

"Hello Maximum. You never disappoint, do you?" He asked, with a chuckle.

"We're leaving." I muttered, about to hang up the phone, but Arkin's voice on the other end stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He shouted, before the phone hit the receiver sounding urgent. "You can save the world today, Max. But you have to listen first!"

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth, unsure of why I was even entertaining this conversation, but I was going with my gut feeling that it was important.

"I wish you could have heard my speech today, Max. It was all about evolution. Do you realize how important you are to evolution, Max? Anyway, let me explain, there isn't much time left, you know. You see Maximum, you have a choice to make. I want to put evolution to the test, namely by using you as my subject." He said.

"Why would I go along with that? My family is safe. We're leaving."

"You aren't listening, Max! This is bigger than you or your family! That door will stay open if it's not closed and locked from the inside. That means that all the gas that will be released, and it will diffuse, not only in that building, but all over Denver! So your previous family that you care so much about, not to mention the rest of Denver will be exposed to the gas. That's not what you want, is it?" He coaxed on the other line.

"You're bluffing! Your plane doesn't leave until 1. We've got time…"

"I don't think so Max! You see, your mother is a horrible liar, so naturally she could never identify a good one. Namely, me. My flight has already left, Max. I'm calling from the air." He laughed.

"So what, then?" I asked angrily.

"All you have to do is go in Max. I want to see what evolution has done for you. I want to see if you've adapted enough to survive this formula. In return for your cooperation your family, including your parents and sister will all be left unharmed." He bargained.

I stayed silent, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. I felt the entire Flock staring at me unsure of what was going on, except for Angel who was reading my mind.

"And how do you plan to find out what happens to me?"

"Technology is an amazing thing, Max. Once you step inside that room, I can monitor all of your vitals and watch the outcome via webcam."

Instead of saying a word, I slammed down the phone and walked into the room. I didn't anticipate Nat following right behind me.

"What do you think…?" I cut her off by kicking her in the small of the back outside the door. I watched her fall to all fours on the metal floor, probably unable to walk or stand up for a few minutes as a result. I shut the button to close the door and busted the panel below it to make sure it was locked. I found the video camera Arkin was talking about in the corner, and intentionally flipped it the bird knowing he was watching. It was all downhill from there.

I stared out from my death chamber as I had so affectionately called it and recalled Dylan's vision perfectly. Luca was still typing away at the computer, trying to find a way to add the stabilizing agent to the formula. She was obviously hoping that my corpse wouldn't be deformed when all was said and done. Nat was on her knees, still unable to get up from the kick I gave her, and probably having some difficulties breathing as well. Nudge was crying with tears pouring down her face. Angel had obviously filled everyone in mentally about what was going on. AJ, Gazzy, Iggy, Milo, and Ruby were nowhere to be seen, probably kneeling down and taking care of the injured. But the vision was true. Fang and Dylan were right there, exactly like I'd seen it. "Max! Don't do this! Stop it!" Dylan called. I took a deep breath knew what came next. ""No! No! No! NO!NO!" Fang. Pounding the glass. I refused to let any tears fall, knowing Arkin would see if I did. I just listened to the hissing sound, realizing it would be the last thing I ever heard.


	47. Untitled

**Okay,so there's only one more chapter after this. After that I'm not planning a sequel. What I am considering is a collection of one shots, based off of this story, my other stories, and sheer randomness. Thoughts? Anyway, I don't own Max and JP probably wouldn't be very keen on me killing off his characters. On with the story.**

***Dylan's POV***

I'd seen it a hundred times in my head but it was actually happening. It wasn't supposed to. This wasn't actually supposed to happen. This was all Fang's fault. I'd told him what would happen, but he chose to come back anyway.. Then we split up. There had been no way the vision could happen without all of us together. Too bad Erasers had been waiting for us not even half an hour away from the hotel. Now it was too late. Max, my reason for living, my perfect other half, was lying on the floor dead.

***Fang's POV***

"She's gone." Luca murmured, staring at the screen in disbelief. It monitored all of Max's vitals. Everything said zero and was completely flat. The invincible Maximum Ride was dead.

"No." I replied coldly. She couldn't be dead. I wouldn't let her be. There had to be some way. She'd brought me back from the dead, literally. It was time for me to return the favor.

"There's no way, Fang." Angel's voice was quiet and weak, barely even a whisper.

"Open the door." I ordered Luca.

"It will unlock on its own in 10 seconds when the gas is sucked out of the room. I was able to add the stabilizing agent. I thought it would save her." Luca explained quietly.

I plowed through the door the second that it opened and knelt down beside Max's body. I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. She was not dead. She couldn't be. That's when I felt Ruby beside me staring down.

"Max…Mom…whatever you want me to call you, you need to wake up, right now!" She barked angrily.

I almost lost it, right there. It was seven year old Max all over again, bossing and ordering around, anyone who would listen and even those who wouldn't. I choked a combination of a chuckle and a sob and hung my head.

Until I heard Max take a deep breath of air.

"Huh. Oops." Luca muttered with a small frieghtened smile.

I was speechless. I had no words. I pulled Max up to me and buried her into my shoulder.

"Fang…breathing…kinda…important…" She choked, coughing a little. Ruby was laughing and jumping up and down.

"What the Hell just happened to me and why do I feel like I was run over with a 40 ton tractor?!" Max croaked, still in my arms.

"Well, you see I kinda…goofed." Luca said shyly.

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at her. How did her mistake keep Max alive?!

"I thought I was adding a stabilizing agent to the formula, but I guess I added a couple too many Hydrogen Bromides. Anyway, in the end you died for a minute or so, but your body converted the chemicals in your body turning it all into Adrenaline and poof! Here you are! Kinda like a bunny in a magician's hat but a much better surprise!" Luca chuckled nervously. She was looking at me, fear written all over her face. She thought I would be mad.

Not a single person in the room understood what she said, but they didn't exactly care either. Our Flock was back together in one piece with its leader alive and well.


	48. First date

**So I'm sure a lot of you are like WTF Kris? You said there was only one more chapter and then you vanish off the face of the Earth. WTF? The truth is I've been thinking long and hard about this story. Probably longer and harder than I should and I've decided…that I'm going to keep it going. This is really weird for me because as most of you probably know I write a story, finish it (or at least get really close to it) and then start posting, which I haven't done with this one. I've pretty much winged it. Anyway, I'm going to keep it going, but I need feedback from you guys!!! IF THIS STARTS TO SUCK PLEASE TELL ME!!! No flames or anything, just be like "Dude, time to call it quits" The thing with experiments is that they sometimes fail, and I'm not guaranteeing that this won't. So, with that being said, onto the disclaimer. **

**I do not own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Jeb, or Dr.M. **

**I do "own" Nat, AJ, Luca, Milo, and Ruby. Questions? No? Good. On with the show!**

***Max's POV***

"Max, what do you think about this dress? I meant it's cute but I don't know if I should wear it around his parents. They might think it's too colorful or too loud…oh and I guess I really should be going with more Earth tones since it's August and almost Fall. But seriously, what about this dress? And maybe these earrings…"

"Nat!!" I called loudly. I couldn't take it anymore. If I had to look at one more dress I would be gouging my eyes out with a spork.

Nat stepped into the doorway examining the dress Nudge was holding up. I was amazed that she had pried herself away from Dylan long enough to make her way down the hall. "You really should go with more of an Earth tone. Maybe an olive…"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room to find AJ pacing the hall with nerves. "Is she ready yet?"He asked, his voice wavering.

"Calm it down, mister. You're lucky I'm okaying this at all. Not only is it her first date, but I'm letting her go with you alone AND overnight. You should be groveling at my feet right now." I said smartly.

"Give the kid a break, Max. It's not his fault he loves her this much!" Fang laughed lightly holding out his arms. I felt my face flush as I punched him in the shoulder. AJ looked confused, but too scared to say anything.

"Okay, I think I'm ready!" Nudge squealed, racing out of her room with her pack.

"Perfect! Let's go!" AJ grabbed her hand, all but dragging her behind him. I cleared my throat waiting for them to look back.

"I know! Call when we get there, keep an eye out for Erasers, make sure it's not a trap, and rooms on the opposite side of the house." Nudge spurted, giving me a hug.

"Have fun and be safe." I said, sucking up the urge to duct tape her to a chair to keep her from leaving. They all had to grow up some time.

"AJ…" Fang warned. AJ shot him a thumbs up and headed for the front door.

"You look really pretty." AJ whispered to her when they thought they were out of ear shot, walking out the door.

I looked at Fang who shot me a smug grin and rolled my eyes. I was almost positive Fang had told him to do that to get on my good side.

"Any luck?" I asked Mom, Jeb, and Luca. Arkin had managed to get away and we needed to find out where he went. AJ and Nudge would be working on tracing his flight from his online credit card statements while they were gone but Mom, Jeb and Luca had started contacting fellow researchers trying to track him down that way.

"Nothing yet. We have a member of the CSM on his research team. He doesn't know where he went, but the lab he's working in is in California." Mom answered. Of course, because every evil scientist needs their own Malibu Barbie dream house. I sighed in frustration and walked out of the room with Fang following behind me.

We didn't talk about my near death, or maybe I should say actual death experience. I can tell you there was no white light, no flashing before my eyes, no pearly gates. Nothing for me. It was more like "Oh crap I'm going to die." And then I woke up. I mean, really people, I was dead for less than five minutes. It's not that big of a deal. At least that's what I tried to tell myself.

In the meantime, Fang didn't leave my side anymore. Not that he would have anywhere to go if he actually did which was another problem. The house was cramped, even by bird kid standards. There were twelve bird kids, and three humans in a house designed for half that number of people. People were getting cranky and something had to happen soon.

All of that and Arkin was still roaming around somewhere. I was still a little stressed, so naturally Fang dragged me, almost kicking and screaming out of the house to the last place I ever expected to go.

As a side note, I had no idea Fang could be so creative with this…dating…thing that we were doing.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered, staring at Fang like he was an idiot. The look on his face told me he wasn't taking no for an answer. I walked into the metal cage, which brought back way too many memories for my taste and put on the helmet. I pulled the aluminum bat behind my shoulder and waited.

The ball came at me faster than I expected, but I dug my heels in, swung my arms and concentrated all my anger and frustration into hitting that tiny little baseball flying at me. And swung at empty air. I saw Fang trying to hide a smirk.

"Good try." He managed, struggling not to laugh a little. Hmph. I'll show him.

The next one came at me and I repeated the process, but actually hit it. Fang's mouth dropped open a little. "Okay." He nodded, slightly impressed that I managed to hit the ball this time around. But I wasn't letting him distract me anymore. I ignored him and stayed focused on the ball, hitting the next five or six with ease.

I started thinking about everything stressing me out. I was hoping Nudge was happy, but couldn't be sure. I thought about everyone cramming into the tiny bedrooms at home and wondering what to do about it. I pictured Arkin, floating in his pool in his backyard in California, sipping a pina colada. Then I pictured me, dead on the floor back at the lab, and I snapped. My teeth ground together and I might have even growled a little, but I smacked the next ball as hard as I could and watched as it busted into pieces.

"Uh, Max…" Fang muttered but I ignored him and hit the next three balls the same way. All of them were laying in pieces in front of the machine. I had a new power.


	49. Gifts and curses

**I don't own Max!!!**

"You think it has to do with the gas?" Fang asked. We were sitting on the couch eating Chinese takeout left over from last night's "date".

I shrugged. "Depends. Do you feel the overwhelming urge to wrap a midsize sedan around a tree trunk with you bare hands?"

"You know, if I knew that a side effect of that gas had been making you even more sarcastic I would have tried harder to get you out of that room." Dylan chimed in.

"Ha ha." I mocked, taking a bite of General Tso's chicken. I froze mid bite, noticing something wasn't right. I sniffed the air around me.

Dylan and Fang were looking at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had.

"What is it?" Fang asked going into oh so hot leader mode again.

I scrunched my nose, smelling around again trying to identify the scent. It was bad, or unpleasant, just…girly. And as I was the only girl in the room, why would Fang or Dylan smell that way?

"Am I missing something?" Nat asked, suspiciously standing in the doorway. Then the scent hit me even stronger and I felt my face turn bright red. Dylan was distracted when Nat spoke up, but Fang was still staring at me.

"I've gotta go." I blurted, racing for the door and throwing myself. How awkward.

I flew a few miles and landed in a nearby tree. That was so embarrassing. These new gifts were nothing but curses.

The smell I kept smelling was Dylan, but he smelled like Nat. He and Nat had obviously hit it off…really well, if you get me.

So far, not only did I have super strength, like even more than regular bird kid super strength (does that even make sense?!), but my senses were also heightened. And now that I noticed it was more than just smell. I could see the lights from houses miles and miles away. I could also hear a pair of wings flapping, way too strong to be a bird. It had to be Fang. Sure enough, a few minutes later he perched up next to me.

He simply looked at me and quirked an eyebrow, inviting me to explain whenever I was ready.

"I got another new power and it won't be helpful when Gazzy's around." I muttered. Fang still looked confused. "Super senses. I could smell Nat all over Dylan and it was kind of embarrassing. I didn't want them to know." I blushed. It was kind of weird that even though Dylan and I had been physically together for so long I wasn't jealous at all. I was actually really happy for them.

Fang smirked a little with a small chuckle. "I wondered why you were sniffing like a nosy bloodhound." I blushed harder.

"Is it all your senses?" He whispered. I shrugged. It sure felt that way.

"Let's find out." He smirked. I felt his hand trail down my back making my shiver.

WOW.

Yep, it was every sense. I could smell Fang and his clean soapy smell since he'd had access to a shower for weeks now and inhaled deeply. I could hear his heart beat speeding up when he touched me, and even felt his temperature go up with excitement.

I remembered the first date Fang and I ever went on in Hawaii. I remembered feeling like I had a million new nerve endings when he held my hand. This felt the same way, but I felt it everywhere.

The small of my back tingled where his hand rested and I felt his warm mouth covering mine, feeling like I was going to melt when he kissed me.

Maybe this new power wasn't such a curse after all.


	50. Nancy Drew is a bitch!

**Hey I actually own stuff in this chapter! I mean, I own Mrs. And Mrs. Drew, Jen, and Gabby. That's like, a record for me. I still don't own Nudge or any other Flock members, even though Nudge is the only one in this chapter. **

***Nudge's POV***

Okay, dress pulled down, hair pulled up, cleavage covered. I think I'm ready.

"Aren't you going to say something?" AJ asked, as we started walking up the front step. I couldn't talk, I was too nervous, so I just shook my head no.

"You look hot. My parents are pretty friendly people. My little sisters are monsters, but that will probably work out in your favor. You'll be lucky if my parents even notice you." He smiled, but I was distracted. AJ called me hot!! Focus Nudge, focus.

"Okay, I'm ready." I exhaled.

AJ rang the door bell. He'd left his key when he ran away, and we stood on the step waiting.

"Anthony?! What are you doing here?!" Oh my gosh, I can't believe Mrs. Drew is so short! But she has a really nice smile. Oh, that's so sweet! They're hugging!

"Who are you?" She asked. She sounds kind of mean. Maybe she's just surprised. I mean, AJ didn't exactly call and tell them that we were coming.

Okay Nudge, smile and…"I'm…Monique."

That was weird. I never use my real name, why did I do it this time? Why is AJ looking at me confused? Oh yeah, the name thing I guess.

"And who are you…Monique?" Mrs. Drew's eyes narrowed when she looked at me. Man, not to be mean or anything, but she could really use some wrinkle cream around the eyes. Maybe a little brow pencil, oh man, are those gray hairs?!

"Mom, why are you acting like that? Are you okay?" AJ sounded worried. Uh oh, what's wrong? I wonder if there are Erasers anywhere? I should go check the bushes, but that would probably look weird.

"I'm…sorry, Monique. I'm Mrs. Drew. Please forgive me, but I haven't seen Anthony in almost two years and I was a little shocked that he's here at all much less with a girl."

Wow, she was almost as tactful as Max. Way to be witty, Nudge. Still, that was pretty harsh. I can't believe it! She hates me! I'm meeting my first boyfriend's parents and they already hate me! OMG, I just called AJ my boyfriend. I bet my face is red.

"Um, sure, I understand. It's really nice to meet you anyway. AJ's told me a lot about you guys. I mean, not really a lot, but he told me about you guys and thought that we should meet and all so here we are." I laughed. Oh God, I'm a nervous bumbling idiot! I stared at AJ begging for help with my eyes.

"Is Dad home?" AJ asked, pushing his way through the door.

"Anthony, what are you doing? No, he's not home. He won't be home for a while." Wow, she talks really fast, I mean even by my standards. Why does she sound nervous? And why is she freaking out that AJ is going inside?

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Drew?" Smile, sound sweet, try to act normal. Wow, her head snapped around faster than The Excorcist!

"Of course, dear." She doesn't sound like everything's okay. She sounds pretty worried actually. I wonder where Mr. Drew is. And what about AJ's sisters, Jen and Gabby? Where are they? He said they were monsters but I don't hear them.

"Mom, as much as I love how rude you're being to my girlfriend, how about you tell me where everyone is and what's going on?" AJ demanded. Wow, I've never heard him sound like that. He sounds really…leader-ish. Wait, did he call me…? OMG! AJ called me his girlfriend!

"Nancy! We're back! Why is the door open? Have you talked to…Anthony? What are you doing here?" At least he seems nicer than Mrs. Drew.


	51. Out of funny titles

**I own AJ!!! And Jen! HAHAHA! I love saying that! I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Nudge. On with the show!**

***AJ's POV***

Geez, a kid goes missing for a year and a half and what's the first thing he gets when he gets home? Pretty much a hug and then a get out. Fantastic. I'd told Nudge my parents were nice people and so far they were making me out to look like liars.

"Sorry about my mom. I don't know what's with her. We must have interrupted Desperate Housewives or something." I joked, rolling my eyes trying to figure out what could have my mom in such a bad mood.

"It's okay. I just hope they like me. I mean, I just don't want them to hate me, but if they liked that would be even better. But hey at least you don't have to worry about that with my parents, since I don't know who they are or anything. I mean, Max is kind of important so hopefully she likes you, but I think she does. And the fact that you're friends with Fang helps and mmph!"

I couldn't take it anymore. As cute as her rambling was I had to shut her up so I kissed her.

"I'm going to tell Mom and Dad you're making out with you gurrlfriend!" I heard a sing song voice behind me and pulled away from Nudge. I had to remember to call her Monique while we were here.

"You do that and I'll tell Mom about the time you spray painted Dusty's tail pink. Do you remember how much it cost to take her to the vet and have the paint scrubbed out? How many weeks allowance do you think it will take to pay THAT back?"

I may have been threatening my little sister Jen, but the truth was I missed her. She was almost 13 now and had grown a lot since I left.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? I get that much in allowance each week now that you're gone! Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend? I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jen." Oh she may look sweet and innocent, but hopefully Nudge saw through it. She was used to dealing with Gazzy and Angel so I was sure she would.

"AJ, are you listening to me?! I wasn't spying on you guys! Mom wanted me to tell you dinner is ready and to come downstairs."


	52. Visions of a personal life

**I'm bored. Posting another chapter full of characters that I don't own. **

***Max's POV***

Fang, Ruby, and I were sitting on the couch in the living room watching some lame movie on HBO. At that moment Dylan barged out of his room, slamming the door behind him and all but threw my bedroom door off of its hinges. I followed behind him seeing Nat lying face down on my bed.

"Dylan, what are you…?" Fang began, but Dylan shot him a murderous stare that shut Fang up and made him narrow his eyes, bracing for a fight.

"What the Hell is wrong with you two?" I threw myself in the middle of them to give them both space.

I looked at Dylan.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. I was surprised when Nat interrupted.

"I know why he's here. Can you guys give us a few minutes?" She answered calmly.

I looked to Fang who seemed to be wrestling with her request. She rolled her eyes at him in response.

"Come on." I whispered, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him down the hall.

***Dylan's POV***

"WELL?!"

"Well what, bird boy? Tell your stupid visions to stay out of my personal life! " She stood up quickly and got in my face ready for a fight.

"Yes or no?!" I screamed.

"You idiot! If I knew that do you think I'd be in here sitting on my ass instead of fixing it?!"

Fix it? What did that mean?

"Nat, what are you thinking?" I asked, calming down and lowering my voice some.

"I'm thinking this is probably the most fucked up situation I've been in so far in my life and I've been in some pretty fucked up situations before." She answered honestly.

I had to hand it to her, it was a pretty fucked up situation. I mean it wasn't very long ago that she was with Fang and I was with Max and all of that had changed in just a couple of weeks. After our trip we were "together".

"If so?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Then I'll say goodbye before I leave. That's the best I can do for now." She replied.

"Fine." I muttered slamming the door behind me.

"What was that about?" Max's voice behind me startled me. She had her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed against her chest.

I shrugged refusing to answer her, which of course only pissed her off.

"Dylan, I demand right now that you tell me what's going on!" She barked, and I couldn't help but erupt in laughter.

"Max, I hate to tell you but you're no good at getting information out of me. Just let it go, you'll find out when you're meant to." I answered, recalling the time in the cave when she was trying to seduce me for information. Luckily she overlooked the jab.

"What does that mean?! When I'm meant to?!"

"It means not everything is about you, Max. Let it go, okay?"

She looked dumbfounded for a second, the angry again, and finally resigned. She could tell I wouldn't say anything else about it and I wouldn't.


	53. Who's at the door?

**A really short chapter. I'll probably post another one later on tonight. So yeah, I'm criss crossing POV's and problems and it might be kinda confusing but I kinda have to go with the flow here. Anyway, here ya go. I don't own Nudge or anything else Maximum Ride related. **

***Nudge's POV***

"Nudge, wake up."

I turned over realizing that I was probably dreaming and tried to go back to sleep. I wiped the drool from my mouth just in case.

"Nudge! Wake up! We've got to go!" It took a second to register but then I recognized AJ's voice. Why did he sound so worried? He sounded like we should be in a really big hurry or something.

"AJ? What are you doing here? Your room is all the way across the house! You're going to get into trouble." I mumbled, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Babe, we're already in trouble. We've got to go. Come on, I'll explain later." My hand was all warm, and tingly, and sweaty when he held it and helped pull me out of bed. I landed on my feet and threw on my sneakers, since I was already wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily throwing the few things I'd taken out back into my bag. Man, I need my brain to start working!

"It's almost midnight, but we've got to get out of here. We'll find a cave or something but we can't stay here."

We'd made down the stairs and across the living room. We could have jumped out, but I'm so sleepy I'd probably go splat. AJ ran in front of me throwing the fro t door open and skidded to a stop.

"I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere." Dr. Arkin stood in the door with a gun held to Jen's head.


	54. Help me out here

**I don't own Maximum Ride!**

***Nat's POV***

Damn. Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn. Damn! Dylan knew. Well, he knew as much as I knew anyway. Maybe he knows more than I do? I could only pray he kept his damn mouth shut until I knew what to do about this.

Who am I kidding? I know what I need to do about this, but this could be the scariest thing I've ever done. I don't want to do it alone. But maybe I didn't have to. Maybe there was a reason that Dylan had the vision. Maybe it was to help me.

I took a deep breath sucking up my pride along with the oxygen and knocked on Dylan's door.

"Yeah?"

I peeked around the door tentatively to make sure he wasn't going to throw something at my head. I knew it was a definite possibility but was relieved to see him sitting cross legged on the bed on the laptop.

"Hi." I started meekly. I paused for a second. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I sat down on the bed mimicking his cross legged position. "So, did you see? I mean, one way or the other?" I asked, not completely sure I wanted to know the answer.

I was surprised when he turned tomato red and wouldn't look me in the eyes. "No, I saw you…it was inconvenient. Bad timing. Too personal for me." He flustered. I had to admit, his modesty was cute. He had the same confidence as Fang, and every bit as manly, just more…awkward in an endearing sort of way.

Then I realized what he meant. The vision was me in a…compromising position. It didn't happen often but I did feel my face warm a little. Surprisingly he was the defensive one.

"I can't control the visions! It's happened before and it's really uncomfortable. I normally don't say anything, but I thought this was important." He turned all blabber mouthy.

"Whoa! Shut it! It's cool. I mean, it's not a big deal. But you don't know what happens either way?" I asked regretfully. Knowing now would make my life a lot easier before I had to do what I had to.

"No." His voice sounded as depressed as mine. "I'm sorry." He added apologizing.

"It's okay." I thought it over for a second before I got the courage to meet his eyes.

"Would you…would you come with me?" I asked mustering up a LOT of courage. Dylan seemed like a nice guy. He would do this favor for me, right?

I saw him debating it over in his mind, weighing his options. At first he looked resolved like he would and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped for a moment. "I…I can't. It's not my place." He answered awkwardly, seeming really sad that he couldn't go with me.

"Then who's place is it?!" I screamed in frustration, already knowing the answer to my perfectly rhetorical question. Dylan glared at me angrily.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I screamed horrified. "Is it him? Is he there with me?" I asked.

"Yes and no." Dylan answered cryptically.

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration slamming his door shut behind me and heading back to bed.


	55. The plan

**Hola! I don't own Maximum Ride! **

***Nudge's POV***

AJ and I were tied to a chair and I was pretty sure I was sweating. I hope my deodorant held up.

"I knew something was wrong. I fucking knew it!" AJ looked like he was close to banging his head on the coffee table, which would be really bad because Iggy's the first aid guy and I don't have any bandages to bandage him up if he gets hurt. Not to mention, if he did that he'd be taking both of us down with him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I just saw how weird my mom was acting. My dad was better than her, but he still seemed like he was hiding something. I probably would have let it go, but something Jen said earlier made me wonder. She mentioned the allowance thing and I wondered how much money they were getting, so I hacked into their computer. Arkin's been paying them like crazy. It's been going on for years. I feel like such an idiot."

"You couldn't know. It's not your fault. I guess that's why your mom was acting so weird, huh? Maybe that means she doesn't really hate me!" Sure, maybe we were tied to a chair and we might die, but I'd feel a lot better if I knew she didn't hate me."

"Remind me to kiss you again if we make it out of here." AJ smirked. Oh my gosh, he's so cute when he smiles! And he wants to kiss me! What would we do when we got out of this? How would we get out of this? I have to find out! Think Nudge, think!

"Not if, AJ. When. We're getting out of here! I've got a plan!" I channeled my inner Max and thought about what she would do.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I had to make sure your family was well accommodated. Tell me, how are things? Any new powers? How's Max?" Arkin asked sipping his lemonade.

Geez, what a jerk.

"Here's your lemonade Uncle Tim! Mom said she put some sparking water in it, just the way you like it!" Geez Jen, are you an idiot? I mean, it's not like he's another cheerleader here for a sleepover! Don't you know what he's going to do?

"Yes, I know what he's going to do, 'Nudge'! I mean, what a stupid name! I'd call myself Monique if I were you too. Nudge just makes you even more of a freak! And Uncle Tim is nice to me! He's helping me so that I can kick ass and take names one day!" Jen huffed.

"He might be nice to you, but I bet he's too chicken to untie me!" Gazzy always told me I had a good poker face when we played. I could even beat Angel sometimes if I thought really hard about stuff other than my cards.

"Very clever, but I'm afraid it's not going to work. You see, I need to know where to find Max…and Luca for that matter. She manipulated my formula…not in a bad way. I was actually quite impressed that she managed to surpass my researchers whom I pay plenty of money to. She would be a great asset to my team and I will convince her to work with me. But you see, I only need one of you to help me. The other one is really quite…disposable. Hmm, which one of you to pick?"

"Pick me. Don't kill her brother in front of her! I mean, at least she doesn't know me!" I shouted without thinking. Then again I didn't really think anytime that I talked, so this wasn't a whole lot different.

"Oh, I won't be killing in front of her! I don't like to get my hands dirty, you see. No, no, Jen here will be doing the honors. And I think you just made my decision a lot easier! Besides, AJ brought you here, so after we dispose of you AJ will lose the Flock's trust. You see, it will look like he set this up on purpose. It's really quite brilliant!"

He started untying my ropes but I didn't get it! Jen doesn't look like a killer! She looks like a perfectly normal girl…who's growing a lot of extra hair right now…and why is she on all fours? Are those cat eyes? Oh wait…


	56. Lights, camera, action!

**Hi guys! A really long chapter for you guys! I posted another 1 shot today btw, and I started working on the prequel for this! I just had some stuff in my head that wouldn't go away, so if I vanish for a while, that's what I'm working on. AND I'm going on vacay this weekend! Heading over to St. Augustine to go to the beach and go shopping! Yay! The moral of this AN? (Or maybe I should call it an AR? AN Author's Rant?) is that I may not be around for a couple days. Don't hurt me! LOL. I still don't own Max, but hopefully I'll have a new Coach item when I come back LOL. **

"You turned my sister into a panther?" I heard AJ screaming behind me, but I was mostly free now. Now it was just the whole fighting for my life thing like I do a lot. Oh and try not to kill Jen while I'm at it. Okay, I've got this!

I grabbed the rope off of the ground and dashed for the front door. "Running won't do any good, Nudge!" Arkin yelled with a laugh. But running was going to do a lot of good, because I was right! Jen was following me! We made it out to the front yard when Jen literally pounced on me like a cat…which I guess she kind of is. I fell on my back pushing her behind me with my legs and rolled back up into a crouch.

"Do you have to use a litter box? Because that would be really embarrassing. I mean, I'm really glad I got turned into a bird because not that many people keep birds as pets, but people keep cats as pets all the time, I mean not panthers, but still, has anyone ever like offered you catnip or something?" I laughed, kicking her in the side. I mean, I was laughing because I thought about Jen playing with a ball of yarn on the floor. How funny would that be?

Jen landed against a tree when I kicked her so now she was getting back up. Wow, those teeth look really sharp. And those claws! I thought her nails looked really long, no wonder she wouldn't let me paint them! I mean, I was only trying for some girl bonding time, but now it makes sense.

"Nudge!" Oh good, AJ's free! I wonder how he did that!

"Here!" I shouted throwing him one end of the rope.

"What am I doing?"

"Stay right there!" I ordered. I dropped my end on the ground where I was so that the rope was a straight line and flew as fast as I could to where Jen was.

"Here kitty! You gotta catch me!" I giggled. I'm not Max. I normally leave the taunting to her. I flew in a straight line and came to an abrupt stop a couple of time with Jen following right behind me.

"Over here!" I shouted. Jen jumped trying to tackle me, but I moved quick as Hell and picked up the end of the rope. Jen was in mid air pouncing on the spot where I was. I bolted under her and stood next to AJ so we had one loop around her belly.

"AJ! Up and over the third branch!" I ordered, looking at the tree behind us. I didn't have to tell him twice, which was really good because if I had this wouldn't work. Of course, I'm not sure that it's going to work now, but it's all I've got to so I'll give it a try. I mean, that's what Max would do, right?

When AJ went up and over it tightened the hold around Jen's stomach and hoisted her into mid air. Where did that word hoist come from, I mean really? I flew under three times, so that she rope was wrapped around Jen and the tree. She wasn't going anywhere.

That's when I saw the funniest thing I'd seen in…I don't know probably since the last time Angel got grape bubble gum in her hair. I saw the Drew family minivan smash out of the garage in reverse. In reverse! How awesome is that? It reminded me of that scene from Mr. And Mrs. Smith. But that's not the funny part. The funny part? Arkin started running down the street following behind the minivan!

"Take me with you! Don't leave me here with them! I've paid you! Get back here!" He shouted, but it was too late.

AJ had already gotten to him and delivered the most amazing right hook I've seen since Iggy and Gazzy made me watch the last big Manny Pacquiao fight on HBO. Seriously, like chin flying to the other side, blood spitting out of the mouth, and falling to the concrete. TKO. I jumped up and down giddy with happiness. "I'm calling Max!"


	57. An oh shit moment

**Hi, I'm Kristin and I'm a loser with lame excuses for not updating before now. Basically my computer died so I'm having to use the desktop that I haven't used since I stopped playing World of Warcraft. Anyway, yeah so I'm not getting my computer back for 2-3 weeks so I gotta use this POS now. Anyway, I don't own Maximum Ride and I'm sorry this chapter's short so to make up for it I'll post another one right after I'm done. Why not make this one long chapter? Because the next chapter is weird. You'll see. **

***Nat's POV***

"Yo, pack up, we gotta go!" Fang barged in and caught me. I'm sure I looked like a bloody mess, at least this time it's not literal like usual. My hair had to look like shit and I knew my eyes were red and tear stained and I was pretty sure my nose was runny.

"What's up?" He asked, smoothly closing the door behind him.

"Nothing. I'm already packed. Let's go." I answered quickly, grabbing my backpack.

"What's wrong?" Damn him! Leave it alone. I tried to maneuver around him and open the door, but he just elbowed it shut behind him and glared at me. A silent order to tell him.

Dylan said he would be there with me…oh fine. That doesn't mean I have to like it!

"Fine! Not that it's any of your damn business but I'm late!" Boy, did I sound pissy.

"Late for…oh. Oh shit." If it weren't me in this position I would have laughed.

"Dylan?" He asked hopefully.

I shook my head. Dylan and I hadn't...you know.

For the first time in the three years that I knew him, Fang actually looked scared! Ha!


	58. Angel's LAMEnt

**Here's the next chapter. It's weird because it's just the Flock flying and Angel eavesdropping on all their thoughts. A way to kill the time until they get to Nudge and AJ. I don't own Max, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or Angel. **

*Angel's POV*

I can't remember the first time I realized I was a telepath, but I remember that I was young…I mean really young. Because of that I could always tell when I wasn't supposed to say anything about what people were thinking.

Now was one of those times. The flood of thoughts coming from almost everyone was like a punch in the face. It went a little something like this *ahem*

Nat- Son of a bitch! I can't believe I got myself in this situation! Such a fucking idiot! What was I thinking! Where can I go if I am? Who would deliver it? Would I die trying to give birth? Would it have wings? Oh geez, Angel's staring at me! Okay, I think that mean's she's not going to say anything. Ugh! I hate this!

Fang- What am I going to do? I mean, this isn't really my fault. I was unconscious. I didn't know what I was doing. I thought she would have taken care of *that*, but no, guess not. And Max, I just got Max back. She's going to kill me. She's going to maim me worse than any Eraser, or Flyboy, or M Geek ever. I am a dead man. And maybe a dad. Oh shit, Max is looking at me.

Dylan- I can't believe Nat told Fang. Was she trying to make this the most uncomfortable trip ever? I see Max looking at Fang. She knows something is up. Everyone is way too quiet. It's uncomfortable. But maybe if Nat is pregnant, I have a chance to get Max back…

Iggy- Do I really have to put vinegar in a Devil's food cake? I mean, it just sounds gross. I'm sure you can't taste it. Oh wait…was their baking soda in that recipe? There was! That's why I have to put it in there! It makes the cake rise! Got it…that reminds me of the last time Gazzy and I put baking soda and vinegar together...I'm pretty sure Dr. M. got that hole in her ceiling fixed…Wait a sec, why is everyone so quiet?

Gazzy- So, I wonder if there's a way to like…bottle my farts and use them as tear gas?

Needless to say, it was awfully tempting not to fold my wings in as we flew over the Grand Canyon. So the moral of this story? The next time you think you want to be able to read minds as a superpower? Think again.


	59. Caught snooping

**Guess what guys? I finished this story today! Yay! Yes, this one is ending, and I have to say this has been the hardest one by far to write. There will probably be another 5 or so chapters. I will also say though, that I will have another story that will be a prequel to this all about how Dylan and Max get together. And maybe Fang and Nat too. I haven't decided for sure. Anyway, a friendly reminder that I own nothing and enjoy. **

***Nudge's POV***

Even though AJ and I didn't really get to talk a lot on our trip I still learned a lot about him. Like his dad is a cop, so finding rope and handcuffs and stuff to tie up Arkin and Jen was easy because his dad kept a whole freaking armory in their garage. He kept a lot of guns out there too but we didn't touch those.

I was looking at the old family pictures in the living room too, feeling really bad for Jen and her really light streaky blonde highlights that made her skin look really pale and washed out. Gabby looked cute with two little pig tails and two of her baby teeth missing flashing a cheesy grin. AJ had to be two feet shorter than he was now and a little bit pudgier but he still looked so cute. AJ's dad had his arm around his wife. Everyone looked really happy. Who would think that they would bust their own minivan out of their garage and sell out their kids to evil scientists?

I found out that AJ played soccer too. He had trophies all over the living room. I looked at the biggest one and saw that he had gotten MVP for division finals a couple of years ago. That must have been right before he left home. That was when I pulled a Max, so basically acting without thinking. I grabbed the trophy and expected to see AJ like shooting the winning goal or something uber happy like that. Is that what I saw? Heck no.

Instead I saw AJ's parents in the kitchen arguing, with AJ standing there listening to them.

"Jason, we have to take him back! Did you see the way he played today? He was so good, he can barely pass as normal! There might be something wrong with him! We need to make sure he's okay!" AJ's mom yelled at her husband.

"No, this isn't right Nancy. He doesn't want to go anymore and I don't think he should have to! They hurt him and I didn't sign up for that! I don't trust this Arkin guy anyway." AJ's dad yelled back.

"We can't just back out of the contract, Jason."

"We'll move. We'll get out of Santa Fe. I hate this place anyway." AJ's dad answered.

"All kids hate the doctor, Jason. It's normal. He's going and that's final." AJ's mom commanded.

For once I actually understood what was going on. AJ's mom really did want what was best for AJ and she thought she was going the right thing, but I knew better.

I had been at the school for wayyy too long. I knew about the shots, the pills, the tests and the mazes. I was really hoping AJ's dad would win the argument, but was really surprised when AJ started talking instead.

"You can't make me go." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" AJ's mom turned on him like he'd told her he was the Queen of France or something. Does France even have a queen? I don't know, but even if they did AJ would be it so you get my point, right?

"You can't make me go. If you try to make me go I'll just run away." AJ said, a little more confident this time. It made me sad to see him so miserable.

I didn't get to see what happened next. I just saw AJ packing clothes in a backpack. His wings were so white they almost looked silver when he took off.

"Babe? Why are you crying?" Did I mention that I love it when AJ calls me babe? Love it, love it, love it! What I don't love? Getting caught.

I hung my head like I had killed his cat or something, which I couldn't do because he didn't have a cat…I mean unless you counted his sister.

"You see what happened the day I got this?" He asked, figuring it out, even though I hadn't said anything. I just nodded, expecting him to get mad but he never did. He just put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, did you guys know you have a mad scientist and a panther in your foyer?"

IGGY!


	60. A trap gone wrong

**Okay, so remember I said five more chapters? I kinda lied. I separated it out and I ended up with 63 chapter and a super short epilogue. So, the grand total is 64 chapters. I'm not going to lied, can't wait to wrap this up and start on the next one. A friendly reminder that I don't own anything. **

***Max's POV***

"Thanks for coming." Arkin smiled at me and I had to admit it was pretty creepy. He was tied to a chair with a rabid half panther looking thing that was apparently AJ's sister and he was smiling at me like there was no place in the world he'd rather be.

"Thanks for…getting yourself caught?" I managed with a quizzical look, trying to be sarcastic.

"Oh, Max. So many talents you have. The wings obviously…and now your super strength, your senses. And that fantastic sarcasm. Too bad your intelligence is…far below what I had anticipated. "

"Yet, I'm not the one tied to a chair…" I pondered aloud.

"Nor am I." Arkin smiled holding up his free hands as AJ's sister dove for her nearest target, which just happened to be Fang. I saw her claws rake across his chest and blood started soaking through his shirt, a flashback to our days of fighting with Ari.

"Fang!" I shouted and rushed to face AJ's sister but felt a hand slip around my ankle, making me fall flat on my face.

"Oh no, Max. You're coming with me! You made it so easy, coming here, instead of me having to go find you! I need to find out exactly what happened to you! You are the future, Max! You are evolution's next step! You are more important than you will ever know! " Arkin yelled. He was trying to tie my hands with the rope. AJ's sister must have cut through it with her claws somehow.

"And you're crazier than I ever knew!"

I kicked Arkin in the face trying to crawl my way over to Fang, but it wasn't working. Arkin was a lot stronger than he looked. I wondered if he had been experimenting with his own formulas when I saw a size 13 Nike fly over my head and kick Arkin so hard he landed flat on his butt.

"Thanks." I muttered as Dylan pulled me up.

"Anytime." He smirked, only to be cut short by Panther girl jumping on him and knocking him to the ground. I saw Iggy and Angel helping Fang sit up and taking care of his wounds. That's when I got to concentrate on Arkin.

"Listen up baldy, because I want to make sure I have all this straight. You engineered a child from my DNA, experimented on her, turned AJ's sister into a panther, tried to kidnap me…oh yeah! And YOU KILLED ME!" I spat, finally letting all of my frustration out.

"Anything else you want to tell me about?"

"There's more than you will ever know, Max. And it won't end with me. There are others to carry on my work. " He smiled.

"Like me?" A voice called from the doorway.


	61. The spy

**I don't own Maximum Ride, just forthe record. If you don't know who the random science guy is feel free to go back to chapter 21. He had his own POV :)**

I saw Mom, Jeb, Luca, Ruby, and Milo standing in the doorway. They had stayed behind to talk to their contacts to try and make arrangements for Arkin. I also saw some random science guy in a lab coat, the one who had just spoken up.

"Who the Hell are you?" I muttered.

"Max, I'd like you to meet Dr. Austin Franks. He's a molecular biologist and a member of the CSM." My mom smiled.

"No, it can't be." Arkin murmured.

"Oh, it can be. We had someone on the inside the entire time. And we have everything we need to keep you locked up and from ever conducting scientific research of any type ever again." Jeb smirked.

"I worked in his lab. I was even there when Jason found a way to convert his formula into a gas. Sorry I couldn't be more help, but I did what I could while keeping my cover." Dr. Franks smiled.

"You think you can just call the police? You think you can let a brilliant mind like mine rot in a jail cell?" Arkin cried in outrage.

"Nope. That wasn't what we had planned at all." Luca smiled.

Mom held up a jump drive. "You see, Tim, Austin helped us find where you were recruiting your samples from. Using military detainees from foreign countries is highly frowned upon by the scientific community, and also by the United Nations. That's why U.S. Marshalls will be arriving in about half an hour to help escort you to New York to be put on trial for war crimes. Who knows where you'll go from there?" Mom mused.

"Oh, and don't worry about your data, Dr. Arkin. I've saved one copy of it on that jump drive for evidence. The rest has been deleted. No one other than the proper authorities will ever have access to your findings. So what happened to Max will never happen to anyone else, ever." Dr. Franks smiled.


	62. Heading back

Almost done! I still don't own Max or the OG Flock, or the idea of bird kids actually. I am wondering though if JP has seen the new Miley Cyrus video? See, even she wants to be a bird kid. Just sayin'.

"Mom, can you help Fang?" I asked after Arkin and Jen had been handcuffed and tied up again. We had to try and get out of there before the authorities got there, or we'd have another Anne situation all over again and I was not in the mood to answer questions.

"Sure, honey. It looks like he'll need a few stitches. It should only take a couple of minutes." She answered.

"Can I help?" Nat asked. I noticed she sounded a little nervous and tried not be jealous as I saw her walk away with my mom and Fang.

Nudge, Iggy, and AJ were cleaning up the mess in the living room in case AJ's parents ever came back. "I just hoped they didn't sell Gabby out too." AJ said dismally.

Iggy slapped him on the back. "I know a thing or two about shitty parents. Come on, I'll buy you a root beer."

"Max?" Jeb called, standing over Arkin and Jen to make sure everything stayed under control. He motioned for me to come over and speak with him privately.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Your mom and I have a little surprise for you when you get to the house, so don't be alarmed when you get there." He smiled.

"Okay…" Weird.

"You'll see." Jeb was downright beaming, which over course freaked me out and put me on guard.

I looked over at AJ's little sister and automatically felt a pain of guilt for what her parents put her through.

"I'll do some research to see if I can reverse any of her engineering. I'll do the same for you too, to see if I can reverse alleviate any of the side effects of the formula." Jeb said, almost like he was reading my mind.

I nodded, knowing it was probably the best we could do at the moment. I started walking back to the kitchen to try and round up the rest of the Flocks and head out. I saw Fang slipping his shirt back on, all stitched up. Mom and Nat looked like they were having a serious conversation.

I didn't like Nat but I hoped she was okay. I shrugged it off not wanting to think about it too much.

"Let's go guys!" I called. Everyone with wings followed me as we jumped out of the second story of house and started flying home, leaving all the adults behind us to clean up the mess

"Max, we need to stop and get more gauze for Fang's stitches." Angel reminded me. It was getting late and we needed to find a place to stay for the night anyway.

We found a 24 hour pharmacy and stopped to pick up first aid supplies and grab something to eat. We'd stay at a hotel before heading back to Colorado in the morning. Luckily those Hollywood agents were still sending checks from Angel's little business deal, even though we weren't doing anything to earn them. I smiled back at my little girl, reminding myself that I had two of them now.

Angel smiled back, happy that things were back to normal with us.

"Where's Nat?" I asked Fang as we were heading across the street for dinner at the local Wendy's.

"Grabbing snacks for the hotel. Angel's with her. She'll meet us there in a couple of minutes." He answered tensely. I hoped his injuries weren't hurting that much.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing the dazed look on Fang's face.

"I'll be fine. Let's get some food."

***Nat's POV***

"Which one of these do I get?" I muttered.

"I'm 10! Why are you asking me?" Angel complained, tapping her foot.

I looked from box to box, more scared than I've ever been in my life.

"Here!" Angel threw three different boxes in my basket and heading for the checkout. We got some junk food to hide our trails too.

"Look, you have to calm down. Max is getting suspicious. If you keep it up I'll have to mind control you to keep it a secret." Angel explained why she stuck behind.

"I'm going to find out tonight, okay?" I asked impatiently, throwing my basket onto the counter.

"Fine. Here. It's for luck. " Angel answered, handing me a penny.

"Does it work?" I asked skeptically.

"No clue. Let me know in the morning." She shrugged, heading across the street for dinner.


	63. Now I forgive you

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Going to bed now.**

***Nat's POV***

We got settled into our hotel rooms with the same arrangements as before. I was sharing a room with Dylan, though I was sure the hot and heavy make out session wouldn't be happening this time around, given my circumstances.

He was going to swim in the hotel pool since it was dark out and he could manage to hide his wings. He'd be doing a lot of the backstroke. Max was going from room to room and checking on the others. Fang snuck into mine and Dylan's room, trying to look calm but was failing miserably. I told him to wait while I locked myself in the bathroom and peed on a stick.

You really fucked up, Nat. Good job, I said to myself sarcastically.

I paced around waiting for the answer.

"Well?" Fang answered impatiently at the door.

"There's still another 30 seconds!" I yelled back but he he already opened the door and come inside. I guess this was what Dylan meant when he said yes and no that Fang would be with me when I found out.

We waited, both staring at the stupid little stick that would determine the rest of our lives.

"I swear, I will never ever do this again. Just please, be negative." I muttered. I didn't mean not having sex again. I wasn't giving that up, but I would be careful next time. Really, really careful.

"It's…" Fang started, watching the little letters and lines pop up on all three different tests.

"Negative!" I shouted, about to pass out from absolute joy. Dr. M had explained that being late could be the result of stress or a whole bunch of other things. She wasn't sure why I was late but that one of these tests were just as accurate as the one she would run. We would find out the real reason why I was late later whenever Dr. M got back.

"Thank God!" I muttered as Fang spun me around as the door slammed behind us. Dylan and Max just stared through the open bathroom door.

Max made a mad dash, ready to slam my head against the bathroom tile but Dylan grabbed her waist.

"It's not what you think, Max! Calm down!" He ordered, wrestling her to the ground.

"I'm not pregnant!" I blurted like an idiot.

Dylan looked at me in frustration. I wasn't helping the cause. Max looked even more murderous.

After about ten minutes Max looked like she had calmed down enough that she wouldn't kill anyone and we explained everything.

"Nat, no offense. I'm really glad you're not…" She trailed off.

"Me too." I replied, happier than she could ever know.

Max and Fang headed to their room and Dylan just smiled at me.

"Want to celebrate?" He asked.

"No!" I shouted remembering my promise. Dylan looked hurt.

"Not like that anyway." I amended.

"I meant ice cream." He said, holding up a gallon of ice cream and two spoons.

That I could agree to.

***Fang's POV***

Nat wasn't pregnant, which meant I hopefully still had a chance with Max.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked her guiltily. She seemed to be thinking over her response, which with Max was a rare and morbid sign.

"No. I don't want to be a single parent." She replied, looking over at Ruby asleep on the other bed.

"Forgive me?"

Again, no response…until I felt her knee and the most painful hit I'd ever taken in eighteen years. I wouldn't have to be worrying about any more pregnancy scares anytime soon.

"Now I forgive you." She answered with a smile


	64. Epilogue

**I don't own Maximum Ride. **

***Max's POV***

We flew up to the house in Colorado and it was virtually unrecognizable. There were blue tarps, stacks of lumber, and bags of concrete everywhere. I noticed a bulldozer, a huge mound of dirt and a random unoccupied pick up truck on our lawn.

"What the Hell?" I muttered, looking over at Fang who just shrugged. I saw a couple pieces of paper attached to the mailbox and plucked them off.

_Dear Max, _

_We're doing some remodeling since it's getting a little cramped. The house won't be done for two weeks but we'll go on vacation until then. Meet us in Aspen on Monday. _

_Love, _

_Mom and Jeb. _

Attached was a blueprint of the house with everyone's name in their respective rooms. We were going to be one huge flock..

I looked over at Fang tentatively wondering if he had noticed Dylan's room, right across the hall from his. He'd said that he wouldn't stay if Dylan did but maybe he had changed his mind.

"Huh." I managed in amazement.

"Yeah." He replied. Finally he nodded in approval and smiled.

"Come on guys! Go pack, we've got some more flying to do! We're going on vacation!" I announced with a smile.

The End.


	65. Author's Note

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that the prequel to this is up! It's called Before Fractured Flock. If anyone can think of a better name I'm all ears and will gladly mention you in a review for one of the coming up chapters!


End file.
